Family Blood
by Findel
Summary: Seras' parents are dead and she is a police officer. One day a man shows up claiming she is the new owner her grandfathers estate. She begins to remember her past but is unaware of her family darkest secret.
1. Boogie Man

**Family Blood**

**Prologue**

**Boogie Man**

* * *

Well this is a new one. I've had this idea for a while and have been trying to keep in my head and not write until later. Well, I guess you can say I failed on that one. But, this is a AU fic with playing on the idea that what if Integra was not the one to control Alucard. What if someone else became the master of monsters?

A/N: To those of you that read my fanfiction. You know I'm not the fastest updater but that will probably change a bit. I was also writing Slayers fanfics as well. But, I've just lost inspiration on that subject. Part of how I have inspiration is to read other's fiction. That well has dried up there and so I'm just going to stick with Hellsing fanfiction for now. So hopefully (unless life decides to start kicking my ass) my Hellsing fics will be updated quicker.

* * *

She tossed in her sleep. She was having the nightmare again and she knew it. 'Mommy,' she called out in her dream as she relived the worst moment of her life.

She tossed again as the nightmare continued to swirl out of control in her mind. She could see as the men beat her mother. They had broken into the house for something and now they had turned to violence. She had hidden in the closet but the door had not fully close so she watched as the men viciously beat her mother because her family was not rich. She huddled under a coat and tried to stay still like her mother had instructed her to do. She kept herself from crying out, no matter how bad she wanted to scream she would not because, her mother had told her not to. She watched horrified as her mother fell to the floor in a puddle of her own blood. The blood ran on the floor towards the closet as the coppery smell of it hit her nose. She wanted to throw up, she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream but she could not because she knew they would find her. After a few more minutes of agonizing horror before the men left. She waited for a long minute before she crawl out of the closet, tears falling from her eyes as she crawled towards her mother. She stopped next to her and began to shake her mother's shoulder while asking, "Mommy...Mommy? Mommy please wake up."

Her mother did not answer and did not move as she continued to shake. After a few moments she realized that her mother was not waking up and she began to cry. She rocked back and forth as she pulled her knees to her chest and cried into them. She did not know what else to do but rock and silently cry as she stayed by her mother. "Mommy...mommy...mommy," was all she could say.

Seras shot up in her bed as a cold sweat broke over her body. She looked at her window as the nightmare continued to swirl through her mind. So vivid and yet so distant at the same time. She could not keep the tears from forming on her eyes. The memories that still haunted the the young ten year old would not go away no matter what she tried. She continued to stare out the window as the drapes blew in the night breeze and the full moon shown into her room. She could not help but notice that the light cast from the moon seemed almost red in its coloration and seems like a wave of blood that slowly crawled across the room as the night went on. Seras hiccupped as she tried to keep herself from crying about what she had dreamed. After a moment she wiped her eyes and was about to lay back down when she heard what sounded like a whisper. She listened closer and heard a deep voice on the wind, "Why do you cry?"

At that moment Seras felt something on her bed. She looked to her left to see a person was sitting on the edge of her bed looking away from her. The figure was tall and lanky from what Seras could see from her position on the bed. His back was to her as and all she could see was a shadow of a man that seemed huge in comparison to her small frame. "Who, who are you," she asked in a low voice.

The figure moved slightly as its head turned towards Seras. She saw a red glow from where his eye should have been and then a gleam from a little lower. She heard a deep laughter as the figure replied, "I'm no one important...well at least not yet."

Seras looked at the tall man as he looked at her. They stared at each other for a moment before the man asked, "Will you be the one to release me?"

"What do you mean," Seras asked as she looked back at the man.

The tall man disappeared as Seras watched him fade into nothing. She looked around the room but could not find him no matter how hard she tried. She saw nothing that was out of the ordinary in her room now that the tall man was gone. 'Maybe I should tell daddy about this,' she thought as she got out of bed and moved towards the den of the house.

* * *

"I can't take care of her son. I wish I could but you know the reason why I can't bring her to my home," replied an old man that sat in a lounge chair in the modest den of the home.

"I don't know what to do dad. I can't take care of her by myself. My hours are so long that I can't be her to take care of Seras as well," replied a young man as he continued to try and convince his father about his idea.

The man that sat in the lounge chair looked to be quite old. His face was wrinkled with the damaged of time on the body. His hair had left the top of his head long ago but the white bread that came off his chin seemed to be as lively as ever. His hazel-green eyes stared into the fire as he weighted the problem that was before him and his son. The old man rubbed his chin with a gnarled hand as he continued to think on the problem. "You know that she would be in danger if she came to live with me. He would find her if she lived in the mansion. If he found her then he could turn her to his side. We can't have that happen son...no matter how desperate we get," was his answer after thinking over the problem.

The young man looked at his father with a look of shock. The young man looked to be no older than his early thirties. His brown hair was short, almost a military grade buzz cut, seemed totally different from the man that he called father. His brown eyes glared at the old man as he felt anxiety run through his body. He needed to find a good home for his young daughter and yet he knew his father could not be held responsible of her. He knew the family secret but he did not want to give his young Seras up to a foster home. He stood and began to pace as he asked, "Then what can we do. I can't stand to leave her alone this much and I can't teach her about family history."

The old man looked at his son with sad eyes as he could not give the answer his son wanted. "My son. The only way that she can be taken care of by me is if you take over my position in the family. I can't take care of her if I am the head of the family. If you would just give up you career and come back then I could take care of little Seras and teach her the ways of our family."

"I told you I never wanted to take up your position in the family," the son almost shouted.

"Well, then your selfishness will condemn your daughter to a foster home and leave me looking from the side but never able to help her. If you would just reconsider for her sake," the old man pleaded with his son.

"I told you...," the young man was interrupted by the groan of the stairs as Seras appeared at the bottom of the stairs with her thumb in her mouth.

The young man moved to her and hugged the young girl before asking, "Seras what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream dear?"

Seras nodded before taking her thumb out of her mouth and said, "Daddy a weird man was in my bed."

"What do you mean dear," the young man asked.

The old man stood and moved towards his granddaughter quickly while asking, "Tell me child what did this man look like. Was he tall?"

Seras shook her head yes before she replied, "He was really tall and he had a deep voice. And, there was a red glow where his eyes were."

The old man stopped in his tracks as he could feel a heaviness come over him. He knew what had visited his granddaughter and he could not help but be afraid that it had learn about her. He moved towards the young girl before kneeling and taking off a necklace. He place the necklace around her neck which had a strange amulet on the end. The amulet was that of a pentagram with a lot of strange cravings around it. The old man touched Seras' shoulder while saying, "Keep this with you child and the boogie man will not bother you anymore."

Seras smiled at her grandfather as her father picked her up and took her up the stairs while saying, "Let's get you back to bed. You have a long day of school tomorrow."

The old man watched his son and granddaughter go up the stairs and could not help but think, 'God, protect my granddaughter for the devil himself has found her."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	2. Inheritance

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 1**

**Inheritance**

* * *

Next chapter. This is skipping about ten years from the prologue and were our true story begins.

* * *

Seras took aim on the target down range as she stood in her shooting stall. She took aim at the center mass of the target before she began to fire. After the clip was emptied she put the safety on her he berretta. She hit the button next to the shooting stall and waited while the target began to move towards her. Once the target finished its course to her Seras inspected the target to see that her grouping very close and she was very pleased with her aim. "Well, guess I should head home. My shift is over," she told herself as she turned towards her locker.

Seras stored pulled another clip from the locker and loaded her gun before locking into her holster. She then locked her locker before turning away and heading for the exit. After Seras got out on the streets she began to slowly walk towards the building her flat was in. As she walked down the same path she took everyday she looked up at the sky thinking to herself as she continued her walk. 'I wonder if daddy is proud of me,' she could not help but think.

Seras' father had died when she was but eighteen years old leaving her with no family that she knew of. After graduating from high school Seras enrolled in the police academy to follow in the footsteps of her father. He had been a police officer and Seras could not help but want to follow in his path. She had graduated from the academy and was now had a job as part of the London police department. She turned a corner and continued to walk along the streets without truly paying attention. After another five minutes she reached the door to her building. She opened the door without coming out of her somewhat trance. Seras climbed the stairs up to the fifth floor were her flat was. She unlocked the door and opened the door to her flat. After walking inside she shut and locked the door behind her. "Well, time to wash up before bed," she said out loud to no one in particular.

Seras moved to her bedroom with the connected bathroom and began to undress. She laid her uniform on the bed so to not wrinkle it too badly. She then walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower to begin heating the water. While she waited Seras looked in the mirror and stretched a bit to try to work out some muscle stiffness that she had by the end of the day. "Man, work was tough today," Seras mumbled to herself as she began to strip out of her underwear.

Seras then stepped into the shower and backed into the hot stream of water. She sighed as the water began to help work out the knot she could feel in her shoulders. Seras continued to think about her career as she waited for her muscles to fully relax. After a few minutes Seras felt a tingle run up her spine and she shivered. She listened to see if the air condition had kicked on but she did not here that telltale hum. After a moment Seras just shrugged and turned around to let the water wash over her front. As she stood there she felt something brush through her hair. Seras spun but nothing was there, 'I'm going bloody bonkers,' she could not help but think.

Seras decided that she had had enough of whatever was going on in the shower and began to wash her body. After finishing she rinsed off and then turned off the water. She then grabbed a towel and dried off. Once finished Seras walked into her bedroom and put on a black, lace teddy and matching panties. She then hung her uniform up in the closet before falling into the comforting bed. She crawled under the covers before reaching over and turning out the lamp. The room was cast into darkness as Seras began to drift into the world of dreams, 'Hopefully, I'll find a good dream tonight,' she thought as she dozed off.

Out of a dark corner a form appeared and its red eyes opened to the surrounding darkness. He smiled evilly in the darkness as he stealthily moved towards the bed. He stopped at the edge before slowly running his hand over Seras' cheek. The young girl sighed and snuggled towards the touch before the figure whispered, "As you wish young one."

* * *

Seras sighed as she laid in a field that she did not recognize. She kicked her feet and ran her hands through the flowers that made up her resting spot. The white, luminescent moon shown down on her and her patch of wild flowers. The field itself seemed to shine with an unnatural glow as she stared up at the cloudless sky with all the stars alight within the heavens. After star gazing for a few moments Seras attention was caught by something as the light of the moon shifted somewhat she caught sight of what looked like an old castle just at the edge of the field. Seras sat up and looked at the castle for a moment before standing up and walking towards the castle. After about twenty minutes she was at the gate and looking up at the castle. "Where in the world did this thing come from," Seras asked out loud.

As soon as she finished her sentence the gates groaned and began to open on there own. Seras looked around to see if anyone could have opened the gate but the castle seemed to be vacant of life. She was about to turn away when she heard a whisper, "Do come in."

Seras turned around to be meet with the open gates of the castle and nothing else. Seras began to search the castle wondering if she was just going crazy or if someone was actually inside the castle. As she began to climb the stairs to the entrance she felt as if she was being drawn towards something. As Seras followed this feeling she found herself going lower and lower into the basement levels of the castle. 'What is going on,' Seras asked herself as she came to a large door.

Seras pushed against the door until it opened to reveal a large room with another small stair case leading to the top of some sort of stone altar. Seras climbed the stairs until she got to the top and looked down. Carved into the stone was a message that Seras did not understand, "The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame."

Seras looked at the message confused at the meaning. As she was about to move away she felt something grab her shoulders. She turned her head to be met with two burning red eyes. She went to scream but a hand clamped down on her mouth. She heard a deep laugh before the man with the red eyes replied, "Good evening my dear. It's been quite a while since I've seen you. That bothersome grandfather of yours."

Seras' eyes widened at the mentioning of her grandfather who she had not seen since she was ten years old. It was at that moment Seras looked at the man that held her and could not help but whisper, "Yo...you. It's you the man from my childhood."

The tall man smirked widely as he chuckled and replied, "My, my how touching the Police Girl remembers her old friend."

Seras tried to struggle and get away but his grip on her was like steel. He was not hurting her but he was in full control of her movements. His hand moved from her mouth and slide to the top of her neck. He ran two fingers down the vein in her neck while saying, "I've missed you my dear. I wonder if you've even given me a thought?"

Seras watched his eyes and could see that he was playing with her. There was a malice deep within his eyes that gave him away. Seras tried to get away again but still could not move. It was at that moment that she heard a growl from the man and she was released. She turned to see the man staring at her. She looked down to see that the amulet her grandfather had given her was glowing. "Damn that old man," came a threatening growl out of the man.

Seras stood up and backed away while saying, "Stay...stay away from me."

The man stood to his full height which was huge compared to Seras. His long hair hung off his head and over his right eye. His large frame was somewhat lanky and yet looked very powerful. He was not someone to underestimate. He looked at her for a moment before saying, "Another time my dear."

* * *

Seras woke up with a jolt as she heard a banging on her front door. She looked at the clock to see it was eight thirty in the morning. Seras groaned as she curse under her breath. "Who knocks on someone's door at eight in the bloody morning?"

The knock came again and Seras got out of bed and grabbed a bath robe from the bathroom. She wrapped the robe around her while the knock came again. "I'm coming for crying out loud," Seras yelled at the door.

She marched to the door and threw it open before asking, "What?!"

The man at the door was an older man that was dressed like he was a butler. His gray hair was plentiful and he had a bushy mustache. He was a little taller than Seras and was quite her senior. He looked down at the young girl and smiled while saying, "It's good to see you again Miss Victoria."

Seras finally recognized the man at her door and said, "Charles! It's been quite a long time. How is grandfather doing? I haven't been to his mansion since I was a small child."

Charles Elberton was the head butler of the mansion that Seras' grandfather owned. The kindly butler had tended to Seras when she did visit her grandfather and was Seras constant companion on the grounds. "Yes, Miss Victoria it is about your grandfather. I'm sorry to have to say this but your grandfather has passed."

Seras' eyes went wide as she backed up slightly. Charles moved quickly and grabbed her hand while asking, "Are you okay Miss Victoria?"

Seras' sighed before saying, "Yes...I'm fine. It's just now I'm the only one left."

"Yes, Miss Victoria. That is why I am here. You are the main beneficiary of your grandfather's estate. I'm to bring you back to the mansion so that the lawyer can finish the transaction," Charles replied.

Seras nodded someway dejectedly and turned to her room before saying, "I just need to pack."

"Yes my lady. Let me help you," Charles came in and started to help Seras pack.

'Grandfather is gone...is that why he visited me again,' Seras could not help but think as she began to pack.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	3. Night Traveler

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 2**

**Night Traveler**

* * *

Well here's another chapter. Well now that I am just focusing on Hellsing my muse seems to be working at its old pace. I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Seras rode in the rental car that Charles had used to find her in the city of London. She looked out the window at the many people heading to work for the day. She had thought about calling into work but the old butler seemed to be on top of everything. Charles had already paid a visit to the department she worked in and already put in a notice that she would not be into work for quite some time. "Charles how did you do that anyway? I mean the department would not have let you just come in and arrange all this," Seras probed for an answer.

The old man looked back at her through the rearview mirror of the car and replied, "You're grandfather had a lot of influence in this town at one time Miss Victoria. He and the chief of your department grew up together and he was more than willing to do the paper work needed when he found out that you were his only living relative."

'Oh,' was all Seras could think in her amazement.

Seras was having a hard time that her grandfather could carry so much weight in a city that he had not been to in over ten years. She went back to watching the city go by as she continued to think over the events of the past day. First, she had had that crazy dream about the man from her childhood, and then she come to find that her grandfather had passed away. Now here she was heading towards the train station to catch an overnight ride to the city of Newcastle. "Isn't Newcastle only about three hours away," Seras asked not wanting to just sit in silence.

"Yes, Miss Victoria. The reason it is going to be an overnight trip is because I purchased the latest departure tickets because I was not sure if I would be able to find you. It was just a spot of very good luck that the chief of police had not already retired and was quite willing to help," Charles replied.

"Oh," Seras answered as the next question she wanted to ask was no longer needed.

Seras tried to relax in the back of the car but for some reason she was tense. She felt as if she was being watched and her mind would constantly shift back to the man from her dreams. She was not sure if he was real but her dream felt quite real. She was not sure about him or his intensions. Though he had never hurt her she could not get over the look in those blood red eyes of his. That look of almost hate in his eyes that she was not sure if it was projected at her or the thought of her grandfather. The man had seemed to carry a true disliking for her grandfather and yet she could not understand why. What had her grandfather done to him, and if her grandfather had done something to this man, was he coming after he in some sense of revenge. 'I hope not. That man looks like he could hurt me without breaking a sweat,' Seras thought as the car continued to drive along.

She remembered what he looked like so vividly that it was frightening. He was tall, taller than any man Seras had know, and was quite strong if his grip was any indication. His midnight, ebony hair seemed like it would never end. The hair just billowed out from the top of his head, and though it looked like it would end up in a terrible mess, it always seemed to be in perfect order. Those eyes. Those red eyes that had stared at her from the darkness where the things of nightmares. Those eyes that seemed to be made of blood watched her intently whenever she was in his presence. This man seemed to be the stuff that nightmares were made of, and Seras was not even sure if he existed or if he was truly just a nightmare. After a few more moments Seras was jarred from her thoughts by Charles' voice, "Miss Victoria we are here...Miss Victoria are you okay?"

Seras blinked and shook her head quickly before looking at Charles and replied, "I'm fine Charles. I guess it's just been a lot to take in all of a sudden."

Charles nodded as he moved back so Seras could exit the car. "Yes, I can understand how you must feel. It would be hard on me as well if all this just came crashing down."

Seras stood from the car to see the train station. She reached down and held the amulet for a moment before she heard Charles say, "It's good to see you've kept your grandfather's amulet. It is only fitting that the newest Lady of the mansion should have it."

Seras looked at Charles before asking, "Why did grandfather give this to me anyway? I don't even know what it is for."

Charles grabbed Seras' luggage before closing the trunk and replied, "That talisman has been in your family for ages. Your grandfather said it was able of warding off evil and kept it with all the time. That is until he visited you and your father when you were ten. He told me how you said you had seen a dark figure in your room. Your grandfather gave that to you to protect you from something he thought might try to harm you."

Seras smiled at that information glad that her grandfather had been looking out for her. She walked with the old butler as they moved towards the train station before she asked, "What did grandfather thing I was in danger from?"

Charles looked at the young girl before whispering, "Your grandfather knew what that figure was...but I can't discuss it here. It must wait until we get to the mansion."

Seras' eyes went wide as all of a sudden the man from her childhood was just given a big push towards being a reality. "Why...," Seras was about to protest before Charles interrupted her, "Because, there is more to your family then you know Miss Victoria. I'm sorry but I can't discuss it here...if only your father would have taken his rightful place as the head of the family none of this would have happened."

Seras looked at the old man she thought she had known with suspicion from the the way he was acting. 'What is going on here,' Seras thought as they continued into the train terminal.

* * *

Seras sat on her bed in the private room on the overnight ride to Newcastle. 'Charles wasn't kidding when he said it was the latest departure time possible,' Seras thought as she laid down to take a nap during the ride.

She tossed for a bit, not used to the noise that the train made, but soon the same sounds began to lull her into a sleep. Once she had dozed off the two red eyes appeared in the darkness of the small private room. The figure smirked as he sat down on the bed next to the young girl. The amulet on her necklace began to glow slightly as his hands moved to touch her. He lowly growled as he looked at the offending piece of jewelry and withdrew his hands. He wished he could remove that necklace from her neck. Of course if he could he would do it while she was awake. He wanted her to experience the idea of losing her last barrier of defense against him. He wanted to see the fear in her eyes when she realized that he could get to her. And, he wanted to taste that fear as he feed on her blood. How he wanted to taste her, to taste this piece of forbidden fruit that mortals had tired to hide from him. 'Soon my dear you will have a decision to make. You can be a fool like the rest of your family or you can use the power I represent,' he thought before reaching up and running a hand through her hair.

* * *

Seras looked around to find herself in the same castle as last time. Now field or stars to make her relax this time. It seemed that whatever was controlling this dream did not feel like playing tonight. Seras looked around to find herself in a bedroom. She walked to the window to see that she was up rather high and that the castle itself was on a cliff. She back away from the windows and bumped into something hard. Before she could turn around arms were around her and that same hand had clamped down on her mouth. She screamed in terror but all that escaped was a muffled shout. She tried to struggle but that same steel like grip held her in place. She looked to the side to see those same bloody eyes looking at her. She tried to say something but the hand was still over her mouth and all that came out was muffled speech. "Where you trying to say something Police Girl," came the man's deep baritone as he removed his hand.

Seras continued to stare at his eyes as if she was being held in place by them. She then broke her stare with the man and asked, "Why do you keep doing this to me? Did my grandfather do something to anger you?"

She heard him laugh as the dark velvet of his voice covered the entire room. Seras felt strength in that voice but also felt a madness that had yet to breach the surface during their encounters. Seras jumped slightly when she felt something wet on her earlobe. "What are you doing," Seras shouted while she tried to escape from his grip.

The man chuckled again as Seras struggled against him. After she stopped her inched towards her ear before opening his mouth before slowly, and playfully nibbling on Seras' ear. He heard her gasp before he let go and replied, "Yes, your grandfather did do something but I would not worry about that little one. I am not such a base creature that I would punish someone for something they did not do. I'm here for another reason Police Girl."

Seras felt him nibble on the skin just above her neck and could not help but gasp as she began to fight with him again. After another few minutes Seras stopped and panted from all the struggling. She felt she was in great danger of being hurt in this situation but thought if she could keep the man talking, "Then why are you here? Are you going to violate me or something like that?"

He laughed even louder at what Seras had just said and replied, "My, my Police Girl's mind is in the gutter. I will violate you if that is what you wish my dear."

"No," Seras shouted while a blush formed over her face.

"No, my dear, I'm not here to violate you. Even if I wanted to I can't do much more than this with that accursed amulet around your neck," he replied lowly.

"Just leave me alone. I don't know what I did to get your attention but just leave my life," Seras said as she tried to stand strong against him.

She felt a breath against her ear. It was almost freezing to her skin and she could not help but shiver. Then his voice whispered, "Yes, that's it. Stand up to me...fight me. You are the last of the line and you have a choice to make my dear. I can be your greatest enemy or I can be your greatest weapon. It is up to you to decided but I would advise that you not cross me when the time comes."

"What are you talking about," Seras asked before continuing, "Besides, as long as I have this amulet you can't harm me."

She heard him laugh again before she felt pain shoot through her body before his hand clamped on her mouth again to muffle her scream. Seras panted as the pain continued and she began to tremble in fear. She felt the sweat form on her brow as the pain finally subsided. She looked to the side to stare into those blood, red eyes that now looked at her with pure anger in them. She knew that he would kill her if he could and that at the same time there was something else in his eyes. Something she could not identify but then her eyes where drawn to his mouth. Seras' eyes grew wide as she saw blood smeared on his lips. The coppery smell wafted to her nose and she feel that she would be sick. The viscous liquid dripped slowly from his lips to her shoulder where she could feel it begin to run down her back. She watched as his tongue extended out and he began to lick at her shoulder. It was something that should have frightened her to the point of panic but at the same time it was one of the most erotic things she had ever felt. The hand moved from her mouth and titled her chin up as his tongue continued to clean her. She could not stop a moan from escaping her mouth as she felt his rough tongue on her skin. The hand soon came back over her mouth and she heard a low chuckle before he replied, "Don't presume too much Police Girl. I will find a way to get that damned piece of metal from around your neck. And, if you dare cross me then I will punish you greatly. I will violate your body until you can not longer resist me and then I will make you feel pain like you have never experienced before."

It was after he made his point that Seras felt him let go. She turned to see him standing next to the door to the room watching her. She reached up to her ear to feel two holes that were healing quickly and would be gone soon. She glared at those red eyes as anger drove her fear from mind. "How dare you! You bite me," Seras shouted at him.

He laughed darkly before he moved forward. His eyes glowed in the darkness before he replied, "I do as I wish. But, I can promise you that if you do as you should then I will never harm you again little one. Just make the right choice and we will never have to experience this again...that is unless you liked it."

Seras ground her teeth and was about to shout again but stopped as the man turned into bats and flew right at her. She screamed as they fluttered around her and towards the now opening door.

* * *

"Miss Victoria are you okay," came Charles' concerned voice as he shook Seras awake.

Seras eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. She looked around before saying, "Where is he?"

"Where is who Miss Victoria," Charles asked somewhat confused.

"The man...the man from my childhood...," Seras looked around and noticed she was in her private room on the train, "It was a dream again."

"That did you do to your ear. It looks like someone bit you," Charles asked while looking at a small blood trail that lead down Seras neck.

Seras eyes grew wide and she looked around quickly, "He's not a dream! He's here Charles and he's out to get me."

"Who," Charles asked as he now was looking for confirmation of what he feared.

"The man from my childhood. The tall man with the long black hair and those eyes...those bloody eyes," Seras replied as she lowered her head in her hands and began to sob.

Charles hugged the young woman as he tried to comfort her. "I know it's tough Miss Victoria. This is what we were concerned of...your families darkest secret has found you."

"What," Seras asked as she looked at Charles with fear and surprise in her eyes.

"Once we get to the mansion all will be explained...but for now I will stay with you to help protect you Miss Victoria," Charles replied as he looked after the young lady for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	4. Sir Hellsing

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 3**

**Sir Hellsing**

* * *

Well another chapter up and now enter Integra.

* * *

She sat in a comfortable lounge chair while she waited on the arrival of the heiress of the Victoria estate to arrive. She pulled out a cigar and went for a light but stopped as her butler pulled out a lighter saying, "Allow me Sir Integra."

Integra accepted the light before taking a puff and exhaling. "Thank you Walter. Now we just need this heiress to show up so we find out if she is going to be up to her family duty," Integra replied as she looked back outside.

Outside a storm had kicked up with rain and wind that attacked the old mansion with its never ending assault. Ever once in a while a lighting bolt would arch down to the earth soon followed by a thunderclap that sounded like war drums being played from across the valley. The wind whipped back and forth as anything not firmly attached to the ground was moved from its base or toppled onto the ground in the vicious dance of the elements. It was in this environment that Integra Fairbrooks Wingate Hellsing waited for what was to be the new owner of the mansion. Integra's family had been friends with the Victoria's for a long time and now she was here to honor that tradition by befriending the new lady of the mansion. "I just hope she is ready for what is ahead of her," was all Integra could say.

Walter adjusted his monocle before saying, "Mr. Elberton said that she had no idea about her family history. That's why he asked us to come so you can help teach her about what is to come."

Integra sighed while thinking, 'This is not a good thing. It is not her fault that her father was selfish but this could cause a great problem if she can not learn quickly.'

Integra looked up to see headlights heading up the drive. She stood and started walking towards the door while saying, "Well, shall we go meet our new heiress."

* * *

Charles pulled the car into the garage before quickly jump out the car. He moved to Seras' door before opening it and quickly moving the young girl into the mansion. Once they were inside Charles breathed a little easier. As he looked up he noticed the two visitors head down the stairs. "Ah yes, Sir Hellsing so good for you to come. This is Miss Seras Victoria who will be inheriting the mansion once the paperwork is finished."

Seras looked up to she a young woman a little older than herself. She was dressed in a green suit that seemed to be more towards a man clothing than that of an aristocratic women. Sir Integra's vibrant blue eyes looked the young heiress over before she extended a gloved hand and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Victoria," in a voice that exuded proper upbringing and confidence.

"Just...just Seras will be fine," Seras said somewhat meekly before shaking.

Integra watched as the young heiress jumped at the sound of a thunderclap and began to look around frightened. Integra could not help but raise an eyebrow at this action because she could see the pure fear that flew through the young woman's eyes. 'What on earth...she can't be that afraid of thunder,' Integra thought.

"Lady Hellsing I need to speak with you in private if you would follow me," Charles motioned as he showed Integra into a room.

* * *

Seras looked around worriedly. Ever since her last dream she could not relax. She was always on edge that he was lurking just around the next corner. Waiting and watching her until he was ready to strike out at her and harm her again like last time. She shivered in fear as she thought about what she would do. She would need to go to sleep sometime and when she slept she knew he would be there. He felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. She spun to see the older butler that had accompanied Sir Hellsing looking at her. He wore a monocle over his left eye, and his suit was spotless, not even a wrinkle anywhere. He smiled warmly at Seras before saying, "Are you okay Miss Victoria?"

Seras shakily replied, "Ye...yes, I guess I'm just a bit worn out after the last two days."

Walter smiled with taking Seras hand and saying, "Follow me. I know the perfect cure. A nice hot cup of tea will have you feeling better in no time."

Seras smiled at the older gentleman before saying, "Thank you."

* * *

Integra sat down in the study as Charles closed the door. He came to stand in from of Integra before she asked, "So what is this about?"

"It's as we feared...he's awake," Charles said lowly while looking around.

"What," Integra shouted as she stood, "How do you know that. The seal should not be giving out for another few weeks."

"I know...I know," Charles replied, "But, he is awake and he has found Seras. Just last night Seras was screaming her head off in her sleep and when I awoke her she had asked where this man from her childhood was."

"So, she could have just had a nightmare that does not prove anything," Integra replied as she tried to discount the idea that he was awake.

"That's not all. Look at her once we are done. Her left ear has two puncture wounds that match fangs. As well she described him to the point. His inhuman height, his long ebony hair, and those blood red eyes that stalk its prey. She has seen him and he is coming after her. I'm sure he is trying to sway the decision she must make soon," Charles replied.

"We will have to watch her...does he only come to her in her sleep," Integra asked.

"So far as I know. When she sleeps he comes to her. I need to begin work on make a stronger talisman for her," Charles replied as he began to research.

"I'll go check on Miss Victoria," Integra replied as she walked out of the study while thinking, 'God help us if he gets to her.'

* * *

Seras sipped at the hot tea that Walter had prepare for her and sighed. "This is great. Thank you Walter," Seras replied as she smiled at the butler.

Walter was about to reply when Integra walked through the door. "I hope your meeting went well Sir Integra."

Integra nodded at Walter before she walked up to Seras and quickly grabbed her left ear. Seras hissed at the pain that shoot through her system and jerked away before shouting, "What are you doing?"

"Just as Mr. Elberton said. You were bitten on the ear. Would you care to describe what happened," Integra asked with an all knowing look on her face as she sat down.

Seras sighed and said, "He did that to me. He keeps visiting me when I go to sleep. He constantly tells me that I have a choice to make and last time he bit me. He said it was to give me a taste of what he would do to me if I crossed him and made the wrong decision."

Integra sighed before saying, "He's right you do have a decision to make but he is trying to scare you into making the wrong decision."

"Who is he and what does this have to do with my family," Seras asked as she was tired of not knowing what was going on.

"There is not enough time to explain tonight but I will just say that he is the closest thing to a demon you will ever know. It is your families duty to keep him at rest and now it is your turn to carry that torch," Integra explained before standing.

"Walter let's show Miss Victoria to her room. I'll remain to watch over her for the night," Integra commanded.

"As you wish Sir Integra," Walter replied as he lead the women down the hall to Seras' new room.

* * *

Integra sat besides Seras' sleeping form keeping watch over the young heiress as she slept. 'I will confront you if you come for her tonight,' Integra thought.

All of a sudden gasped in her sleep and said, "Not again. Leave me alone."

Integra's eyes widened as she realized he was already here. She stood and shouted, "Walter!"

* * *

Seras found herself in the bedroom of the castle again. Instead of backing up she spun around expecting to see him there waiting for her. No one was in the room but Seras knew better than to thing that. She spun again and looked for him but he was still not there. "Looking for something Police Girl," came the baritone voice from her left.

Seras looked towards the bed to see him lounged on the bed looking at her with an odd emotion in his deep red eyes. Seras turned fully towards him and glared before saying, "What not going to hold me in place? Not going to bite my ear?"

He chuckled slightly before asking, "What you prefer that I treat you roughly Police Girl?"

"No, I would prefer you to get out of my life," Seras shouted while still glaring at him.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. You are stuck with me one way or another. The only difference is that I can be here to bring you trouble or I can aid you. It is always up to you," he replied as he stood from the bed.

"What are you doing? Stay right there," Seras shouted as she backed up.

Seras' back hit something. She looked behind her to see she had run into an old table. She turned around to come face to face with him and his red eyes. She went to push him away but her hand were caught by him. "Let me go," Seras demanded as she kicked him in the shin.

He laughed again before coming closer to Seras. The talisman began to glow but he was not repelled as he stared at Seras. "Why are you not being pushed away," Seras asked as fear began to overcome the anger she had possessed.

"Because the blood I drank from you gave me some of my old strength back. That like trinket you have there only works when I am at my weakest," he replied as he drew closer.

Seras closed her eyes in fear and looked away not wanting to know what he would do to her. She felt a breath against her neck before his lips ran across her skin. Seras grunted slightly at the feeling while opening her eyes and staring at him. He nipped at Seras' neck slightly before he heard her gasp at the feeling. "Do you like that Police Girl. I showed you what I can do to you if you make the wrong choice, but I can also reward you for making the right decision," he replied before capturing Seras lips.

Seras had been caught off guard and now his tongue slipped into her mouth. She quickly bit down on his tongue just to hear him growl that sounded more aroused than painful. Seras let go after he did not react to her bite. She could taste the copper of his blood leaking into her mouth and she began to struggle. He held her in place before she heard his voice in her head, "You should have thought about that before biting Police Girl."

Seras tried to struggle but she could not get loose. Soon the taste of blood left and she felt his tongue against her tongue. Seras tried to move away but her wrapped his tongue around her own to deepen the kiss. Seras was having trouble focusing. This felt so strange and yet so seductive she could tell that he was effecting her somehow but she was not sure how. She felt tension build even thought her truly was not touching her. She was having trouble fighting him off. Suddenly he pulled away and Seras panted while asking, "What did you do to me?"

"Like I said I can reward you. If you like that I can give you even more if you just make the right choice," He replied before he looked to the door.

There came a voice that Seras recognized as Integra, "Demon that haunts this one's dreams I summon you to are world and to leave this one now!"

* * *

Seras woke up to see Integra turned to face the walking shadow that was in the middle of the room. Its red eyes glared at Integra before saying, "Stay out of this you wench. It is only up to her and her only."

"I will not let you manipulate her. She will fulfill her destiny and put you back to sleep," Integra shouted as she held the protective talisman in front of her.

The shadow solidified to form the man that Seras was used to. He smirked showing his sharp teeth as they shown in the low light. He moved forward and reached for Integra but had to back away because of the talisman she held. He growled before backing up and saying, "I'll see you again my dear," before laughing into the night and disappearing.

Integra huffed as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at Seras before saying, "Go back to sleep I shall be here to protect you for the night."

"Thank you," Seras replied as she quickly passed out because of her lack of sleep over the past couple of nights.

"Your welcome," Integra smiled as she sat down to continued her watch.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	5. Family History

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 4**

**Family History**

* * *

Next chapter. Now we begin to know the past of the story.

* * *

Seras sat at the table the next morning with Integra to the other side of the table. She waited as Charles and Walter both worked on making breakfast for the two ladies after a long night. After a moment Integra looked at Seras and said, "So are you ready to being your training. He is trying to manipulate you and as long as you remain ignorant he will have an upper hand in this matter."

Seras looked at Integra before nodding, "I didn't know what to do at first...I thought I was going crazy. But, if I can learn more about this then hopefully I can fight back a bit."

Integra smirked, "I would not call it fighting back but more like knowing how to protect yourself from him."

Seras nodded before plates of food placed before the two young women. The two butlers stood off to the side and Seras and Integra began to eat. After a few bites Seras looked at Integra and asked, "What is he exactly?"

Integra smirked before saying, "He's a vampire...a very powerful one at that."

Seras coughed slightly before saying, "A vampire?! Like in the movies?"

Integra laughed slightly before replying, "Not really. He is a vampire. He drinks blood, can change into bats or a mist, hates the sun, can heal most wounds in seconds, and in general a lot of the mythology that isn't in the movies are true."

Seras gulped at the idea before saying, "So if he is that strong then how do we beat him."

Integra sighed before saying, "We don't really beat him...we just kept him under control."

* * *

Seras sat in her grandfather's study going over the different books about vampires. She had been reading for a few hours and was starting to comprehend some important things about vampires. The only problem was she was getting tired. She was fighting against her eyelids just wanting to close as she continued to read on about the general powers of vampires. Integra had to run into town to pick up a few items so she left Seras with a reading list to go over until she got back. Now Seras was wondering if it was such a good idea to be reading all of this by herself. Seras shook her head to try and wake herself up before turning back to the book she was browsing through. After a few more moment Seras set the book down for a second and was about to move when an arm wrapped around her waist. Before she could scream that familiar hand was on her mouth muffling out anything she tried to say. She looked back to see the vampire that would not leave her alone. But, this time he looked different. He wore a red fedora on top of his head and a red duster. Under the duster was a vest and a dress shirt. The collar of the shirt was buttoned and held in place with a red tie. His lower body consisted of black slacks and a pair of older looking riding boots. Finally, those red eyes that haunted Seras were hidden behind a pair of yellow sunglasses. She stared at him, somewhat intrigued by the outfit, and also to show that she was quite surprised by him.

"What's the matter Police Girl? Did you think that you were rid of me because you were not asleep," he asked mockingly.

Seras looked at him and felt the surprise start to drain away and be replaced by anger at him making it sound like she was a fool. She wanted to shout but thought better of it, 'The more angry I get the more he'll tease me,' Seras thought before breathing deep.

He removed his hand from her mouth before smirking and saying, "You're learning."

Seras looked at him for a second before saying, "You know you can just say hello and talk to me instead of grabbing me and scaring the hell out of me."

"But where is the fun in that," he asked as the smirk never left his face.

"I don't care. You are not helping your case if all you are going to do is scare me," Seras replied as she tired to keep her anger under control.

Seras jumped slightly as she felt his hand run along her leg. As she squirmed his right hand came up and he stroked her cheek before saying, "I've told you what your choices are. The only thing that will change is what you receive for your decision. You can choose foolishness and pain or you can choose power and pleasure."

Seras gasped as she felt his hand move up her leg. She squirmed again before saying, "How...do I know that. You're...just trying to use me."

He laughed as he brought his mouth to Seras' ear before replying, "That's that wench Hellsing talking. Yes, I am looking to use you but not in the way she is telling you. To put it truthfully we all are out to use each other. I wish to use you for my freedom from my prison. Integra wishes to use you to learn more about the occult and of me. And, you are using Integra and her butler to protect you because you are weak...though not truly by your own doing."

Seras gritted her teeth at what he had just said before turning and saying, "I'm not weak. You have no clue what I have been through and yet you call me weak?"

His smirk widened into a smile that seemed to be pleased with Seras' reply. "Yes, Police Girl. That's it you need to fight your own battles. Stand up without the help of others and I will treat you like you deserve," came his reply as he stopped groping Seras' leg.

"But, I barely know anything about the situation," Seras replied as she looked back at the vampire that still held her.

"The young Hellsing will be a good tool for you. But, do not allow her to take control of the situation. You have a voice and it is your choice only Police Girl," he replied before he disappeared into thin air.

Seras sighed as he finally left and looked down at the book she had been reading before she thought, 'Who am I supposed to side with? Neither one of them have shown they want to harm me...but they both are trying to control what I do...'

About that time the double doors swung open to reveal Integra coming towards the desk. "Well, I hope you've gotten some understanding...Are you alright," Integra asked as she noticed Seras seemed rather flushed and was just looking at the desk.

"He was here," Seras replied as she looked up at Integra.

Integra's eyes widened as she looked around but saw nothing. "Well, it seems he did do anything to harm you."

Seras shook her head and replied, "No, he said he didn't want to hurt me. I have something I want to ask..."

"What is it," Integra replied as she took a seat next to Seras.

"How do you know so much about this and my family. My father never mentioned any family by the name of Hellsing," Seras asked as she had been curious about how Integra fit into the puzzle.

Integra sighed before she said, "You must understand. Your father left the family and took you with him. Your grandfather was desperate to pass on his knowledge before he died. Our families have been friends for quite some time. One day my father and I came to visit your grandfather. I have always had an interest in the occult and your grandfather saw that. After a discussion with my father it was agreed that I would be the holder of your family's knowledge until you could be brought home to claim what was rightfully yours."

Seras nodded before saying, "I knew my grandfather and daddy didn't see eye to eye, but I was so young that I did not understand what they were arguing about."

Integra placed a hand on Seras' hand before saying, "We all know that you were robbed of the knowledge you should've been given. That's why Walter and I are here. I made a promise to your grandfather that I would help you to understand the occult and to help guide you in this path."

Seras smiled as she looked at Integra but could not help but hear his voice in the back of her mind, 'Integra wishes to use you to learn more about the occult and of me.'

Seras looked at Integra before she asked, "Did my grandfather say if he had a name?"

Integra cocked an eyebrow at the question before asking, "Why do you want to know? Knowing the name of something that you are battling against usually isn't a good idea."

Seras looked at Integra before saying, "I just want to know if he has a name. It's going to get old just referring with him or he all the time."

Integra sighed before replying, "His name is Alucard."

'Alucard,' Seras thought as she felt what she could only describe as someone else's approval.

Seras looked back up at Integra before asking, "So how long do I have until this decision that everyone keeps reminding me about?"

Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it before taking a drag. She exhaled before saying, "We have about a month before you have to perform the ritual. So shall we get started?"

Seras nodded before listening to the beginning of Integra's lesson of the occult.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	6. Small Talk

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 5**

**Small Talk**

* * *

Well another chapter as we continue with our little story.

* * *

Seras sighed as she stared at the ceiling of her room. It had been almost a week since she had begun learning about the ways of the occult and she could not help but want to imagine Integra like a giant walking dictionary on the subject. 'Jeez, I don't think that woman has an end to the occult knowledge she has learned,' Seras though as her brain felt numb from her lessons.

She continued to stare as Seras did not feel like sleeping but at the same time could only wish that she could fall into a dreamless sleep. 'Right...every time I go to sleep Alucard shows up to try and confuse me again which then leads to asking Integra about it and that leads to a whole new lesson,' Seras could not help but curse her predicament.

She was truly interested with what Integra was teaching her but she could not help but feel a bit overwhelmed by the volumes of knowledge that the young Hellsing was able to deliver. Seras could not help but wonder, if it was not for the need of her blood, if Integra would have not have been a better choice to battle Alucard. Seras sat up as she looked at the door to her room and thought, 'She would be a lot better for this than I am.'

After a moment Seras felt a light rubbing on her shoulder and could not help but groan at the release of tension from the impromptu massage. She lowered her head to see the long legs coming from behind her that where contained in the black slacks and riding boots that she knew all too well. "What do you...want...Alucard," Seras asked as she could not help the slight groans that came from her because she could just feel the tension ooze from her body.

"Is it a crime to check in on you," Alucard replied in a playful voice that Seras was starting to get used to hearing.

Seras panted slightly as she could not help but love how skilled Alucard's fingers were. The muscles that had been tense in her shoulders now felt as if they were made of jelly. 'God, where does someone learn this stuff if you are being kept asleep,' Seras wondered as she felt Alucard's finger start to glide down her arms.

She heard Alucard chuckled before he replied, "My dear I've been alive for much longer than you think. I've experienced a lot of things in my long existence and a massage is not a long shot on things I know how to do."

Seras sighed as the massage continued before looking back at Alucard to see his glasses where not there. For some odd reason she felt better that his eyes were visible. "You and Integra are going to continue having a tug of war over me aren't you," Seras asked as she leaned back knowing she had nothing to fear from the vampire.

Seras felt Alucard rest his chin on top of her head before saying, "Of course. I want my freedom and Integra was taught to keep me asleep it is just something we cannot see eye to eye. But, then you were thrown into the mix. Both of us must make our cases as best we can because you have not been taught like the rest of your ancestors."

Seras felt the massage stop and could not help but feel a bit cheated. She looked up at Alucard before asking, "How did my family gain this control over you? I mean I wouldn't think you would have agreed to something like this."

Alucard looked at the young woman that he had been massaging and replied, "No...I was a bit foolish is all. I had come to England to reclaim what I thought was mine. Your ancestors were vampire hunters and when I showed up they threw all of their capability into tracking me down. Your family chased me for quite some time but finally caught up with me. After quite a fight, your ancestors, discovered that they did not have what they needed to kill me. But, they knew better than to let me escape so they sealed me within my castle. Now every ten years a Victoria must make the pilgrimage to my castle and decide to continue to seal me or to bind me to their will."

Seras listened to his story as she could not help but rest her eyes for a moment. As she just relaxed in the blackness of her vision she felt Alucard nuzzle her neck. She opened her eyes before looking at the vampire and asking, "You act rather odd for someone that wants freedom from my family. Is there something else I'm missing?"

Alucard chuckled next to Seras' neck before replying, "I guess Integra forgot to mention that an interesting side effect to this whole ordeal is that a Victoria's blood is something I crave like a drug."

Seras looked at him knowingly, "So was that whole biting my ear to threaten me or just to taste my blood?"

Alucard chuckled as he moved from her neck and said, "You are learning very fast my dear. It was a little bit of both."

Seras looked down at her bed before saying, "And, the games continue. I wish there was just a straight forward decision here."

"But, there is not a straight forward decision. Someone here will be angry with you after you make your decision. But, that is how it is going to be for the rest of your life my dear," Alucard replied.

"What do you mean," Seras asked as she looked back at the vampire.

Alucard smirked before replying, "Soon you will be the official heir to the Victoria estate. There will be many people that come to you wanting your backing other for money or just for the name your family carries. They will come sooner or later and you must be ready to deal with them. Some with have true intentions while others are going to try to trick you out of something. You must be ready to deal with everyone that comes to you because of your family name...you won't be able to turn to Integra in these matters...she is not a Victoria."

Seras closed her eyes again as she began to think about what was to come. She felt his arms wrap around her and this time she did not fight as he pulled her back. She leaned her head back on his shoulder as she felt his hand cup her chin for a second before slowly moving down her neck. She felt his breath against her skin before she gasped and then asked, "Are you planning on biting me again?"

"Only if you want me to bite," Alucard replied as he watched the young heiress.

Seras smirked before saying, "But if I did that you would get stronger and I would have to make a stronger talisman."

"That is correct...though have you made a new talisman," Alucard replied as he had not felt the force from the talisman that he would have had Seras made a new one.

Seras nodded before saying, "I did...Integra taught me how to make them and enchant them...but I'm not wearing it."

Alucard tilted his head as his eyes widened in interest. "And, I thought you didn't like my little visits," he replied with a bit of laughter.

Seras looked at Alucard before saying, "I didn't at first. I thought I was going crazy or you were some kind of maniac. But, now that I have so much to learn, that I feel that talking with you would be more to my advantage than Integra thinks."

"That's it learn from everything and everyone around you. I can teach you things that Integra does not know but she can teach you other things I cannot. If you learn from both it will aid you in what is to come," Alucard replied close to Seras' ear.

She looked back at Alucard before asking, "Why are you so concerned about what I learn. I would think you would just prefer that I remain ignorant and listen to just you."

Alucard shook his head slightly before replying, "If I am going to be bound it will be to someone that deserves to be my master...not an ignorant fool," before he disappeared.

Seras fell back onto her pillow as Alucard was not there to support her anymore. Seras smirked before reaching for the her nightstand. She pulled her new talisman to her and attached it around her neck before saying, "Sorry Alucard but I want to have a normal night's sleep for once."

She then rolled over and closed her eyes as she finally could go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning found Seras sitting behind the desk in the old study as she waited for the family lawyer to show up. Today was the day that she was to take full control of her family's estate and become the true owner of the mansion and assets that her grandfather had left behind. She sat at the desk strumming her fingers across the top as she waited for the man to show up. 'This is boring. Integra took the day off because we knew it was going to take quite a while but he didn't have to be running late,' Seras thought as her figures quickened the pace.

Seras looked at one of the walls as she still waited and after a moment her a voice in the back of her head, 'He's got your rather irritated hasn't he Police Girl.'

Seras looked around but did not see Alucard and just thought back, 'Of course. He's wasting my time. I could be learning more about the occult instead of just sitting here doing nothing.'

As soon as she finished her thought the doors opened with Charles showing a man into the study. Seras stood as the two men moved forward and Charles announced, "Lady Victoria this is your grandfather's lawyer Mister Pemburton."

Seras walked up to the man and extended her hand saying, "Good morning I'm Seras Victoria."

Mr. Pemburton extended his hand and shook with Seras before saying, "Sorry for being late but a few documents took a little longer to find than I was expecting."

"That's fine I just hope we can finish this as soon as possible," Seras replied as she sat back down behind the desk.

Mr. Pemburton sat down in a chair and pulled out the documents he needed. "Now if you will sign here," he replied as he pulled out one of the documents.

"What is this first," Seras asked.

"This first document is to confirm that you are the new owner of the mansion. The next one is to confirm that you are the owner of all assets that are not on the property. And, the final one must be signed and sent to London to announce the new Lady Victoria," Pemburton went down the line of documents that he had brought.

"Well then let me get started," Seras replied as she began to read before signing each document.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	7. Plans

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 6**

**Plans**

* * *

Time to begin the run towards Seras' decision. Which side will she choose? And, what will happen after she makes her choice?

* * *

Seras walked down the the east hall of the mansion as she was looking for Charles. After about ten more minutes of searching she found the old butler in the library. She walked up to Charles before saying, "Charles is there a sewing machine in the house?"

Charles looked up rather surprised at the question before replying, "No, Miss Victoria there is not but I can acquire one if you wish."

Seras nodded before saying, "Yes, I do and material to make gloves."

"Why," Charles asked as he looked at the young lady of the mansion.

"I just finished reading some of a book that was talking about putting seals, sigils, and spells into cloth and I wanted to try it out. I wanted to see if I could maybe work on protecting myself a bit more than just this talisman," Seras replied while pointing at the metal talisman hanging from her neck.

Charles smiled as he looked at Seras and replied, "It's nice to see that you are taking your studies so well. When I first found you I was worried you might not take too well to this idea."

Seras smiled at the butler before saying, "Oh no, Integra is teaching me all sorts of useful things. I just want to try this idea out and see if it will help me against Alucard."

Charles stood from his seat before bowing and saying, "Give me about an hour I will have the sewing machine Lady Victoria."

"Thank you Charles," Seras replied as she watched the butler head down the hallway.

* * *

Seras sat in the study as she continued to read from the book that she got the idea to try the gloves from. She continued to read to see the different things that she could put into the gloves she had in mind. 'I can put spells into the gloves to help protect myself,' Seras thought as she continued in her study of the book.

"You seemed to be very interested in that book," came a low baritone from the side.

Seras glanced to her right to see two red eyes looking at her. "That's a first," Seras commented on just seeing Alucard's eyes and not the rest of him.

The eyes narrowed slightly before saying, "My power is a bit drained this early in the day. But, I've been able to tap into what you are working on."

Seras smirked as she looked at the eyes before saying, "What? Is there something in this book that you are interested in?"

"You might say that. Of course seeing you researching occult knowledge of things like this is my main interest," Alucard replied as his tone lowered.

Seras heard the change in Alucard's voice and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Alucard was purely focused on the young woman and she was unsure of what the vampire was thinking. About that moment she heard the drapes along the two large windows move. Seras turned and looked to see the heavy drapes move and cover each window until the room was quite dark. She was about to turn around to face Alucard when she felt a hand grab her chin and push up. She felt his breath on her neck before she stuttered, "What...what are you doing Al...Alucard?"

She felt another breath against her neck before he replied, "You've done a lot of work. I thought it would be good for you to take a bit of a break."

Seras felt his index finger rub up and down on her chin as she felt his left hand run on her thigh. She felt his lips on her earlobe before she groaned and asked, "W...Why?"

Alucard laughed as he kept his mouth near Seras ear. He let out a slow breathe before saying, "You think that I don't know anything about you but there are some things I do know. I know that you have been lonely for most of your life. I know you lost your parents to violence and I know you became a Police Girl to try and avenge that. But, I also know that you have not experienced many other things...such as carnal pleasure."

Seras gasped as his left hand moved up her thigh in a crawling pace. She placed her hand over his before closing her eyes and saying lowly, "Please...stop."

"You're afraid," Alucard replied as he lowered his lips to her neck, "I can feel it on you, I can smell it around you, but it is not fear of me or a fear of intimacy...so what are you afraid of."

Seras grabbed a hold of Alucard's left hand before pulling it off. She looked at him as tears formed in her eyes and she replied, "Anyone...that gets near me...dies."

Alucard watched as she turned away from him. He gently moved her face back towards him before saying, "My dear you do not have to worry about that. I will never die...I will never cease. I can be your companion for the rest of your life and you will never be alone again. But, for that to happen you must bind me to your will and not put me back to sleep."

Seras looked at Alucard while tears rolled down her face before sobbing, "Your...your telling the truth."

Alucard nodded before replying, "Yes Seras, I will never leave you alone if you just bind me. I will be whatever you wish once I am free. A companion, a bodyguard, or a lover it will be your choice once I am free."

Seras looked at the vampire as her tears continued. She had been so lonely for so long. Both of her parents had been taken from her and she had never known anyone else in her family. She had always been alone with no one to talk to or to understand her...no one to love her. She could not help but want to believe the spell that Alucard was weaving in her mind, 'Don't listen he's just using you.'

'We all use each other Seras. I thought I taught you that. Yes, I am using you but I am telling you the truth that I am unending...and can stay by your side,' Alucard replied before he moved closer and captured Seras lips.

This time Seras did not struggle against him or bite at him. She relaxed and accepted his kiss as her hands ran up his arms. She gripped onto his biceps as she felt his lips part and his tongue begin to run over her lips. She moaned lowly before opening her mouth and letting him in. Their tongues mingled together in a dance of passion as the kiss continued in that moment. Seras felt him let go of her chin and his hand slid over her should and to the middle of her back. She felt him pull her forward as she started to short of breath. Seras pushed back and ended the kiss as she finally opened her eyes. She looked at Alucard before looking away with a blush forming on her face, "We...we shouldn't...shouldn't have done that," Seras said as she stuttered.

Alucard looked at her before his hand moved back under her chin. He pulled her chin back towards towards him before saying, "You are too worried about the judgments of others. If you wanted to enjoy that then you should enjoy it and not worry about what other's might think. I'll leave you for now but until you tell me you don't like that then we might repeat this little bit of fun," before a manic smirk came over his face and he disappeared.

Seras bowed her head and sighed shakily at what she had just done. 'Have I made a deal with the devil,' she asked herself.

The drapes all of a sudden flew open and light poured back into the room. Seras looked up as she squinted against the bright light but there was no one that she could see in the room. As he eyes finally fully adjusted to the light there came a knock at the door. "Come in," Seras called as she quickly smoothed out the dress she was wearing.

The door opened and in walked Charles with a white box that contained the sewing machine that she had asked for. She smiled as Charles set the box down and said, "Here is the sewing machine you asked for Lady Victoria."

"Thank you Charles," Seras began, "Were you able to get the materials for gloves as well?"

"Yes, everything you asked for is right here...Lady Victoria are you okay," Charles asked as he finally looked at Seras.

Seras smiled and tried her hardest to hide her guilt before saying, "Yes, I'm fine Charles. I just had a bad memory hit is all. But, I'm fine now."

Charles was about to reply when Integra's commanding voice came over the room, "What is going on in here?"

Charles turned and bowed to the young Hellsing before replying, "Lady Victoria requested a few items to try and further her skill with seals and sigils."

Integra walked into the room with the cigar in her mouth. She pulled the cigar from her mouth and exhaled before looking at that items Seras had requested. "A sewing machine and materials to make gloves...what are you planning."

Seras ducked her head slightly before saying, "I was thinking about trying to put seals, spells, and sigils into the gloves to help when the decision draws closer."

Integra looked at the young heiress as she moved forward. Integra leaned against the desk as she looked Seras in the eye before asking, "Is that all you plan on doing?"

"Yes," Seras replied a little worried at Integra's closeness, "That's what this book is about and I thought I would try it out."

Integra looked down at the book and did see that Seras had been reading about the idea of seals into cloth. Integra knew it was possible but she knew of another idea that could come from this material, 'Let's hope she isn't planning something foolish,' Integra thought before she caught a whiff of something.

Seras raised an eyebrow as she watched Integra sniff the air like a bloodhound. "What is it Sir Integra," Walter asked as he moved forward.

"It smells like a perfume. But, not like a female perfume and it's not a male's cologne either...," Integra said before she snapped her eyes towards Seras and continued, "He was here wasn't he?"

Seras gulped as she knew the jig was up and looked away from Integra. "How many times have I told you that you must wear the talisman. He can get to you if you are not protected and the last thing we need is your mind polluted against the cause you were meant to fulfill," Integra lectured as he voice began to rise slightly.

She bowed her head and replied, "I'm sorry...I...I was weak and he caught me off guard."

Seras' attention jerked up to Integra as she heard her fist slam down on the desk. The Hellsing heiress looked enraged as continued, "I don't care what your excuse is we can not have you turned against us!"

Integra turned and looked at Walter before ordering, "Walter. From now on you are to stay with Miss Victoria until she retires for the night. And, make sure she is wearing the talisman at all times. Is that understood?"

"Clearly," Walter replied as he bowed, "I will be Lady Victoria's shadow until it is time for the pilgrimage."

Seras bowed her head in a mix of shame and anger as she could not help but think, 'I'm just a caged bird...I must choice between one or the other. But, each one is going to cost me something...should I give up my own say or side with the devil himself.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	8. His Past

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 7**

**His Past**

* * *

Here's some more fun. There are some song lyrics here. I'm not turning this into a songfic but every once in a while music can be a useful tool.

* * *

Seras looked at Integra as she waited for her to say why she had summoned Seras to the library of the mansion. Behind Seras stood Walter as he was in the full role of being her shadow until the end of the month. After a moment Integra looked up before saying, "I thought over this problem with Alucard and have come up with a solution. He is obviously trying to offer you something that is at least intriguing to you. So, I thought it would be best if you knew what he has done in the past."

Seras nodded from her head as she sat across from Integra in a lounge chair. "I have no idea about him other than what either of you tell me," Seras replied as she waited.

Integra nodded before looking down at a book and saying, "He was a Wallachian prince. His father was the count of the state of Wallachia and was in charge of fighting off the Turks. After the holy roman emperor died his father gave him and his brother Radu to the Sultan of Turkey as part of a peace agreement. Not much is known about what happened during the imprisonment but once he was release he came home to find another on his father's throne."

Seras frowned at the tale feeling somewhat like the vampire she was supposed to fear. His tale seemed to compare greatly with her own. The loneliness that he must have felt, the betrayal that she was sure he struggled with, and the feeling of not knowing your family. 'Maybe he does know how I feel,' Seras thought as Integra continued.

"He gained his revenge and became the new count of Wallachia. It was during this time that his true madness came to light. He slaughtered villages because he was convinced that the German merchant there were supporting his rivals. After that he decided to do something about the sick and poor within his country. He invited all the ill and poor to a great hall for a feast. Once they were all he had his men board up the doors and set the hall on fire. When he was asked why he did it he replied, 'in order that they represent no further burden to others so that no one will be poor in my realm.'"

Seras' eyes widened at the story. Some of the pity she had felt began to disappear at the idea of the things the man had done. Normally, she would have not believed such tales about a person but she could not help but think back to other meetings with Alucard. How she could see something hidden in his eyes and how she could almost feel a madness that was just under the surface. She had felt some of his cruelty as well as his generosity. She knew that this man, this vampire had many faces and madness was one of them. She continued to listen, "The next thing he did was to stop the pay of tribute to the Turks. This enraged the sultan and thus the Turks invaded. The war continued on for quite some time until the Turks had run him back to his last stronghold. But they stopped just outside the gates."

"Why," Seras asked as she was drawn into the story as if it were some kind of wild fantasy novel.

"He had set up a variable forest of impaled bodies in front of his castle. Thousands of people, men, women, and children impaled on giant stakes in front of the castle. Many of the soldiers were frightened to death when some of the victims began to moan in pain. The sultan retreated but that was not the end of the war," Integra replied as she stood from the desk.

Seras stood and followed Integra as she made her way to a side room and stopped dead in her tracks once she saw what was in the room. Seras eyes widened in shock at the painting that hung on the wall. It was huge and took up most of the of the wall. There was a depiction of a man sitting under a forest of impaled humans. The blood ran down the poles and dripped to the ground in a morbid rain that this person seem to enjoy. She looked closely at the man and could not help but stare. It was him...It was Alucard. 'Though he doesn't have the mustache and beard but it is him,' Seras thought as she felt sick.

The blood and gore of the act could not be ignored as the half dead eyes of his victims looked back at her. Dead children under the stakes that their mothers had been impaled upon, birds nesting in dead bodies, and missing skin and organs from others that hung from the huge spikes. Seras felt her legs give out as she landed on the floor. She held a hand over her mouth as she felt like she was about to vomit. A hand landed on her shoulder and brought her out of her stupor. She looked up to see Integra before the young woman said, "I'm sorry that I had to do this but you must understand that whatever whispers he places in your ear it is just a play to release him. I know he wants you to bind him to you but I'm afraid that if you did then his madness would overwhelm you and then he would have nothing to stop him."

Seras could feel her body shaking at what she had seen. She looked away from the painting before saying, "I...I just need to get some air."

* * *

Seras breathed deeply as she walked through the rose garden on the back of the mansion. The smell of the roses helped clear her mind from the story that Integra had wove in her mind. 'The decision is coming but I'm still not sure on what to choose. Either way once I make my choice I can't go back,' Seras thought as she sat down on marble bench out in the garden.

As Seras mused over what to do a tray came into her vision and she heard Walter's voice say, "Tea...Lady Victoria?"

Seras looked up to see Walter bowed towards her with a silver tray that had a cup of tea and snacks placed on it. Seras accepted the cup of tea and shakily brought it to her lips. The warm tea helped to calm her still raw nerves before she lowered the cup. She looked up at Walter again before saying, "Thank you."

Walter stood back up and looked at Seras before saying, "I hope Sir Integra didn't rattle you too much. She just wanted to make sure you understood what you were dealing with."

Seras took another sip of tea before replying, "But...but he hasn't acted like that when he visits me," she paused before saying, "But, sometimes I can see it in his eyes. There is something there that tells me that there is a madness in him. I don't know what to think...everyone is telling me how to think but I still don't know what to do."

Walter smiled warmly before saying, "Well, there's your problem. You need to think for your own. Integra assumes that the only thing to do is seal Alucard in his sleep but no one but your grandfather truly knew if that was the only way. I was there during his final hours and he told Integra to have you put him to sleep so that you would not have to bear any burden. But, it is your choice Lady Victoria. Only you can decide whether or not you can handle the burden he represents."

Seras looked at Walter before looking away. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of my decision," Seras replied as she looked down into her tea.

Walter smiled before turning back towards the mansion while saying, "If someone is hurt because of your choice then they were meddling in something that is truly not their problem."

Seras looked up quick to see the elderly retainer moving towards the mansion with the tray still balanced in his hand. She smiled slightly before looking back down at the cup before whispering, "Thank you."

* * *

The night had come and Seras had retired to her room. She had grown tired and asked Walter to leave her for the night as she began to walk to her room. Once there she closed and locked the door before moving towards the old record player that she had discovered and placed in her room. Seras had always enjoyed music and was delighted when she found that her grandfather had quite a collection; though it was mostly on record. She moved over to the player and pulled out a record. "Phantom of the Opera," Seras said the name of the record out loud before she set it on the player and turning it on.

She sat back in an older lounge chair and listened to the musical pieces of the play as she played with the talisman that hung around her neck. 'What do I do,' she asked as she stood from the chair and walked towards the large windowed door that lead to her balcony. As the next song began she pulled the talisman from her neck and setting it down on her dresser before looking out the window. Then some of the lyrics struck a cord with the way Seras felt at the time.

_Twisted every way, what answer can I give?  
Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?_

She felt an arm wrap around her as she heard a low laughter. "Of course. The only important problems are ones that can mean your life," Alucard replied close to Seras' ear.

Seras leaned back into Alucard before she sighed and said, "I received a lesson about you today."

"Really, well let me see what poison you have been feed," Alucard replied as he began to slip into Seras' mind.

Seras felt the headache coming from Alucard's invasion but did not fight against him. 'You know you could've just asked,' she thought somewhat annoyed.

After a moment Alucard replied, "Yes, but I have a feeling you might have left some details out. I know you are trying to keep everyone happy but it will not continue for much longer my dear."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Seras replied while looking away from Alucard.

She felt Alucard's mouth lower to her neck before he traced the vein lightly. He chuckled before saying, "How many times have I told you that you are going to have to change that attitude?"

"But...but," Seras wanted to reply but knew Alucard would not listen.

"Enough...you will learn one way or another. But, as for now how about a better song," Alucard replied as he motioned with his free hand.

Seras heard the player stop before before the needle was set back down and a song began to play.

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation,  
Darkness stirs and,  
wakes imagination,  
Silently the senses,  
abandon their defenses,_

Seras gasped as she felt his hand quickly run up her leg before squeezing her thigh. She felt his lips on her neck as he began to slowly kiss a trail down towards her shoulder. Seras let out a moan as Alucard kissed bottom of her neck. "I see you still like this," Alucard played with Seras.

Seras felt the clothing begin to feel restrictive. The jeans she wore felt too tight, her shirt felt tight, everything on her body felt like it was a size too small. She moved her right hand on top of Alucard's right before slowly running her hand up his arm. She sighed as she turned her head towards Alucard as the moment continued.

_Slowly, gently,  
night unfurls its splendor,  
Grasp it, sense it,  
tremulous and tender,  
Turn your face away,  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away,  
from cold, unfeeling light,  
and listen to,  
the music of the night,_

Alucard's left hand wrapped around Seras before running softly over her stomach. Seras groaned as she felt tension build once more in her body. Seras ran her hand back down Alucard's right before pulling it off her leg. She moved the hand to the center of her legs before moaning, "Please...I can't take anymore games."

Alucard smirked before saying, "Do you want to orgasm Seras?"

Seras blushed as she looked away. Alucard's hand came to Seras chin and moved her face back to him. Seras moaned as felt his hand move at her core. Seras looked at his eyes before shakily replied, "Yes...please take me."

Alucard smirked before saying, "I will not take you. I can help you reach orgasm but I will not take your womanhood for my own reasons."

Seras looked at Alucard weirdly before he captured her lips in a kiss. As Alucard kissed Seras he began to move his fingers slowly against Seras' center. He felt her moan into his mouth before he entered her mouth with his tongue. Seras closed her eyes as their tongues danced together as she felt the fingers on her privates. She felt the other hand move from her chin to her breast. Seras' eyes opened as she felt him squeeze her breast before massaging slightly. She groaned as both movements began to harden.

_Close your eyes  
and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts  
of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit  
start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never  
lived before . . ._

Seras groaned as she felt Alucard's attentions become stronger. She moaned again before Alucard broke the kiss. The pleasure was intense and unlike nothing Seras had felt before. She heard Alucard's chuckle before she felt a prick in her neck. She looked down to see Alucard had bit her but it did not hurt like the last time. All of a sudden an intense pleasure shot through her and she could not stop her eyes from rolling back and letting out a moan-like yell. Seras felt Alucard hold her limp body before she felt him lay her down on the bed. She watched as he covered her before bowing and saying, "Another night my dear."

Alucard disappeared as Seras could not keep her eyes open. She was spent and could not stop herself from passing into the black oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	9. Interference

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 8**

**Interference**

* * *

Well, time to have some fun with the storyline. I'm not an Integra basher or anything but she is going to be a bit manipulative in this chapter.

A/N: And, also...this is mainly going towards a certain reviewer. Normally, I don't care if someone does not agree with my ideas but I just have to point out the terrible logic. Tell me when if ever Seras was actually as confident or aggressive as you claim she should be? She is not...Seras' character is naive, timid, and has low self esteem. Now this is not to say that a character can not grow but I am not about to change a character completely off the complaints of one person. And, also I know twenty years old or older people that act like Seras. Anyone at any age can display the an attitude of not wanting to hurt someone...especially seeing as how though she has been told he is a monster he has shown other attributes than just complete evil. And, on the final note may I remind this same reviewer on exactly who's story this is.

* * *

He smoothed out the front of his suit as he stopped on the front door of the large mansion. He then ran a hand through his hair to make sure it was in place before adjusting his tie. Finally, he was ready and picked the briefcase up from the front step and pressed the doorbell. 'Time to see if the new Victoria is more agreeable to this offer,' he thought as he waited for someone to answer the door.

The door opened and he was met by an elder butler that he did not recognize, "Excuse me Sir. Is the owner of the house in," he asked with his brightest smile.

The butler stepped back and motioned for the man to enter in to foyer. He walked into the house before setting his briefcase while the butler closed the door. He watched as the older man walked past him and started up the stairs. As he got to the third step a voice came down from the top and asked, "Who is this man Walter?"

He looked up the stairs to see a young woman glaring down at him from the top of the stairs with a glare that could freeze anyone. The young woman was a platinum blonde of average height. Her ice, blue eyes where shielded by glasses as she continued to stare at him. Her dark, green business suit seemed to match her cold feeling character as she began to move towards the stairs. 'Maybe I was wrong about that,' he thought as the butler replied, "I'm not sure Sir Integra. He just asked to speak with the head of the house."

The young Integra began to walk down the stairs before asking, "And, your name sir?"

He smiled as he tried to keep the knot of anxiety out of his throat, "My name is Henry Barrington. I represent a security firm that has had discussions with the late Lord Victoria over securing his mansion. We offer everything from camera's to your own bodyguard if needed. Seeing as how you are the new Lady of the house I wished to offer the same services."

Integra coughed before replying, "I am not the lady of the house. My name is Integra Hellsing and I am a friend of the family."

He's eyes got a bit wide as he knew he had made a mistake in assuming who the young woman was. He laughed to cover his nervousness and replied, "I'm sorry I just thought that such a strong lady would be the heir of the late lord."

Integra smirked before saying, "You mentioned a bodyguard...do you have any pictures and resumes of you employees?"

"Of course," Henry replied as he produced a portfolio from his briefcase.

Integra took the portfolio and began to flip through the files. She was not truly concerned with the skill of the men. 'They won't be much when it comes to him...but if I can find an attractive young man maybe I can sway Seras' eyes away from Alucard,' she thought as she stopped on the page that had a good choice.

"Tell me about this young man," Integra asked as she handed back the file with an all knowing smirk.

Henry looked at the file before replying, "That is Eric Manning. He is a new agent that is kind of green but he was a police officer for three years before joining us. He is good at security but still needs field experience."

"How old is he and is he personable," Integra finished her questions.

Henry nodded before saying, "Yes, that is his biggest compliment to his work that he is a very good people person. He is twenty-one years old and can be quite a companion if he needs to be."

Integra smiled, almost looking like her nocturnal opponent, before saying, "I would like to hire Mr. Manning to protect the new lady of the house but he will be under my payroll and will report to me."

"Of course," Henry said before remembering, "Your in luck Mr. Manning is in Newcastle traveling with me. I can have him here within the hour."

"Perfect," Integra said while thinking, 'Knight to queen's rook four. Your move Alucard.'

* * *

Seras yawned as she stretched. She had been working on making the gloves she had been studying for quite a while. 'Though it is kind of odd that Integra or Walter haven't come to find me yet,' Seras thought as she continued her work.

Seras finished the last stitch on the glove she was working on before she turned off the machine. Seras then pulled both gloves on her hands before looking at her work. The glove on her left hand had a symbol on the top and bottom of the glove. The symbol that was resting on the top of her left hand was that of the talisman that rested on her neck but seemed to be altered a bit. 'According to the book this should be even stronger than my necklace,' she thought before looking at the symbol resting on her palm.

The symbol on her left palm was different and she had read that it was useful in deflecting energy from her. The symbols on the right hand were etched in red and blue thread the top being able to summon the elemental energy of fire and the bottom the elemental energy of water. 'According to the book I should be able to start crafting my own spells with these arrangements,' Seras thought as she wanted to try out this idea but didn't know of anywhere that she could.

'I could use the grounds but someone would probably notice once I start getting the hang of this,' Seras thought before there was a knock on the door.

Seras looked at the door before asking, "Who is it?"

"It's Walter," came the old retainer's voice from the other side of the the door.

Seras moved to the door and unlocked it before opening the door to be met by Walter. She smiled at the older gentleman before asking, "Can I help you with anything?"

"No, Sir Integra just wanted me to remind you that it is dinner time," Walter replied with a slight bow.

'That's right,' Seras thought a bit shocked at the time, "My I've been in here all day haven't I? Yes I'll be down in just a moment."

"Take your time Lady Victoria," Walter bowed again before walking towards the lower levels and the kitchen.

* * *

Seras had changed from her older clothes and into a sundress that she had wanted to try on. She looked at herself in the mirror and could not help but smile. The light purple sundress fit her perfectly. The blouse was somewhat loose yet tight enough to show off some of her figure. The skirt was loose and flowing. As Seras was going over her look she noticed the sliver dots on her neck where Alucard had bitten her, 'I better cover that,' she thought as she went to her dresser.

Seras pulled out a small choker that was made of a band of white and a ruby in the middle. She smiled as she secured the choker around her neck and covered the marks. Seras then turned and walked down the hall heading towards the dinning room. After a few minutes Seras reached the dinning room and walked into the room to be met by Integra and someone she did not recognize. Seras stopped in her tracks and looked at the newcomer. He was an average sized man coming in at about five feet eight inches. He was rather lean though she could see some muscle on him. His brown hair was short and well kept, his eyes were a deep green, and his skin was slightly tanned. Seras raised an eyebrow before asking, "And, who is this?"

Integra stood and walked towards Seras before saying, "Seeing as how it is getting close to time for your annual pilgrimage I have hired a bodyguard for you."

Seras looked at the young Hellsing before drawing closer and asking lowly, "Why? He can't really do anything and if he tries to be a hero Alucard will butcher him."

Integra looked at her before replying lowly, "Adding him might help us in getting through this with less problems. Just let him play his part and we will see what happens."

Seras nodded before she walked towards the young man and said, "I'm Seras Victoria. I don't believe I have had the pleasure of knowing your name."

The man stood and took her hand before placing a light kiss on the top of her hand. Seras blushed at the act before looking at the man when he said, "My name is Eric Manning my lady. I look forward to serving you in any way I can."

"Nice...to...to meet you Mr. Manning," Seras replied as she tried to stop blushing.

"Please, my lady. Eric will do just fine," he replied before letting go of her hand.

Seras looked to the side while trying to reign herself in. She knew she was rather green when it came to matter of attractive men, and it did not help for what her and Alucard had done the night before. Her nerves where still a little on edge. As Seras eyes came up she noticed the painting on the wall. It was a painting of the last supper and the strange thing was all the eyes in the painting were red and glared down into the hall. Seras' nerves came to rather quick and she quickly slipped the glove on her left hand. She concentrated for a second before she felt a warmth on the top of her hand. "Lady Victoria are you okay," came Eric's voice that brought Seras back to reality.

Seras opened her eyes to see Eric looking at her with worry and Integra moving towards her fast. "Excuse me Mr. Manning but I need to talk with Lady Victoria for a moment," Integra said as she escorted Seras to the end of the table.

Seras sat down as Integra leaned near and whispered, "What is going on I could have sworn I saw your hand glow."

Seras nodded before showing Integra her hand and replying, "I made a set of gloves I can use. I noticed that the eyes of the painting had all changed red and had to concentrate so Alucard would go away. He has his eyes on us."

Integra smirked while thinking, 'Good. She'll try to protect Mr. Manning from him and that will make her have to keep her distance. So far so good.'

"Dinner is served," Walter announced coming through the door with a platter in his hand.

The group prepare for dinner though Seras continued her watch for the vampire and ate slowly throughout dinner.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	10. Let the Show Begin

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 9**

**Let the Show Begin**

* * *

Another chapter up. This is going to be a decent sized chapter so I hope you enjoy. And, the end is a bit Limalicious so if that is a problem for you then I would suggest to not read. Standard Lime warnings apply.

A/N: Recently some of you might have noticed my little dispute with a reviewer. Well, I have a few things to say. I will not delete my reply and will not keep this discrete. I find it funny that Authors like me are supposed to take everything in stride. I stand up for all authors that deal with this and have to say that I find it very hypocritical that said person can criticize an opinion, that is what a fanfiction is an opinion, and then try and call dirty pool on an author for responding to that opinion in public. If you bring this into public with a review then I or my fellow authors have the right to respond to your public opinion with our public opinion. If you can't take that then please save both of us the time and don't bother. And, I do apologize to those that just want to read a fic, but I had to get this off my chest.

* * *

He walked the halls of the Victoria mansion as part of his nightly duties. Eric checked all the windows on the second floor as was part of his normal route in the nightly watch. 'I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to be watching for. Both Lady Hellsing and Lady Victoria are being rather secretive about what is going on,' he thought as he came to Seras' bedroom door.

He listened as he heard beautiful music streaming from the other side of the door. It sounded as if it was from the opera Carmen. Eric walked to the door and knocked twice. A moment later Seras appeared as the door opened and her slightly drowsy eyes stared back at him. "What is it," she asked before yawning.

Eric looked at Seras before pulling his eyes back up to her eyes. She was dressed in nothing but a purple teddy and matching undergarment. 'Wow...I wasn't expecting this,' he thought as he tired to keep himself under control.

Eric had to admit that Seras was quite an attractive young woman but even he knew it was not a good idea to become romantically involved with the person you were protecting. "Um...," he stumbled for words, "I've finished my check. Anything you need before I retire for the night?"

Seras thought for a second before shaking her head and replying, "Nope, have a good night."

Eric watched as Seras shut the door and disappeared back into the room with the music from Carmen playing. He turned and walked down the hall on his way to the room he was provided. He came to an area of the hall that seemed to become really dark before you rounded the corner to the next hall. Eric stopped as he felt a something cold move down his back. He looked behind him to see nothing but the empty hall. He heard a growl in front of him and turned back to see two red dots gleaming at him from the darkness. He pulled his berretta from his belt and pointed it at the thing that was coming at him. The thing looked like an over large dog but at the same time he knew that it was no normal dog. 'You should be afraid,' came a low, dark voice from out of nowhere.

Eric looked around before looking back down to see that the dog had disappeared. He put his berretta back in the holster before saying, "What in the..."

Eric did not get to finish the statement as he was thrust forward into the wall. His face bounced off with a sickening thud before he was spun around and grabbed by the neck. He looked at his attacker to see a tall man dress in an odd outfit. He was in and older looking shirt and slacks while the shirt was covered with a dark vest. The whole outfit was then covered with a red duster. His head was covered with a red fedora with ebony hair spilling from under the fedora. His eyes were covered by yellow sunglasses and he smirked as he lifted Eric off the ground with one large hand. "Who...," Eric began as the man began to squeeze, "Who...who are you?!"

Alucard walked back down the hall until he got to the area overlooking the entrance. He lifted the young man over the railing and dangled him as he looked at him before saying, "I'm no one important. But, you need to keep your grubby hands away from Seras Victoria."

"She is the one I'm to protect," Eric struggled while trying to keep from being choked.

"This is going to be your last warning fool. Keep away from Seras she is mine," Alucard replied as he began to loosen his grip on the man's throat.

Eric was about to jab back that Seras would never want anything to do with this deranged individual when he heard from down the hall, "Alucard!"

Both men looked as there stood Seras in a bathrobe with a pair of gloves on her hand. She brought her right hand up and was about to close her eyes when the man in red began to laugh. Seras and Eric looked at him before his glasses dropped from his face. Eric's eyes widened at the red irises that looked at Seras. "Think carefully Seras. If you banish me now then Mr. Manning here will fall to quite a painful injury or maybe even death."

Seras dropped her hand before sighing and saying, "I guess you've won this round. What do you want so that you will let Mr. Manning down?"

"Lady Victoria what are you doing," Eric asked as he was lost in how the two seemed to know each other so well.

"Be quiet," Seras replied, "I'm trying to save your life. Integra only made things worse because now Alucard can use you to get to me."

"Very good Police Girl. You knew from the start that he was just a burden but still you can not change this because he is not your servant," Alucard smiled before he replied, "I was just letting this man know that it would be in his best interest to stay out of our little game."

Seras sighed as she looked at Alucard. She pulled the top of her robe down to reveal her neck and shoulders. "Can I bribe you to let him go," Seras replied while looking Alucard in the eye.

Eric watched as Seras tried to buy his freedom. "Lady Victoria don't do this. I would rather be hurt than to see you give yourself to this fiend."

Before either of them could react Eric was flung into the wall where he hit with incredible force. Alucard stormed towards Eric, as he slid down the wall, before letting loose his fury, "How dare you! You know nothing of this matter and you would dare question my intentions. Also, you dare to sully Seras' pure request. I will make you pay."

Before Alucard could grab the hurt man Seras was at his side and grabbing onto his arm. Alucard looked at her as his eyes seemed to calm and his fury began to ebb away. "Please," Seras pleaded as she looked up at Alucard, "Forgive him. Take my offer but don't harm him anymore. He has nothing to do with this."

Alucard looked back at the man before saying, "You owe this lady your life," and then turned to Seras before cupping her chin, "I'll take that offer another time."

Alucard disappeared as Seras sighed and looked down at Eric. She lifted him up and helped him down the hall. "Who was that man," Eric asked in a whisper.

"He's what Integra brought you in to protect me from. I can take care of myself Mr. Manning. I would suggest that you quit. You've already got Alucard pissed enough," Seras replied somewhat coldly.

"I can't. That would leave you completely alone," Eric replied as Seras laid him down on his bed.

The young blonde smiled, showing she was at odds with the coldness she was trying to display, and replied, "That's nice of you but I'm meant to be alone," before walking out of the room.

* * *

Integra, Eric, and Seras sat at the breakfast table as they waited on breakfast. Nothing was being said as Seras seemed to be in her own world while Integra looked at Eric as if thinking he would know why the young woman was so aloof. After a moment Charles appeared in the room carrying the newspaper. He handed it to Seras before she finally said, "Thank you Charles."

Seras unfolded the paper and flipped to a certain section. After a few minutes Seras' eyes caught something and she read, 'Phantom of the Opera is coming to the Tyne Theater. I have to go. Hopefully, I can just relax for a while before I have to go through with this.'

Seras motion for Charles to come closer and she whispered in his ear what she wanted done. He leaned over and whispered back, "Do you wish either Lady Integra or Sir Manning to escort you?"

"No," she whispered back, "I just want to be alone for a while."

"As you wish," Charles replied as he walked away to place the order that Seras wished.

Integra looked at Seras before asking, "What are you up to?"

Seras looked at the other two with a blank expression. "I'm securing a little relaxation without having to worry about saving Mr. Manning from being pitched over a railing."

Integra looked at Seras before replying, "It's not safe for you to be out by yourself. If he comes after you...," Integra could not finish as Seras hands hit the table.

"It doesn't matter," Seras said as he anger hit a point, "I understand that you are watching out for me and I'm grateful but it has gotten out of hand. In a few weeks I will have to face him and it will be me alone. If I cannot face him on my own in England then I will never be able to face him when I travel to his home."

Integra stood from her seat before approaching Seras and saying, "I understand you wish to prove that you can stand up for yourself but this is his poison. He is slowly convincing you that you can not accept help from others and that you must be alone. He is turning you to believe that he is the only one that can be your companion."

Seras looked at Integra before looking away and replying, "You don't understand. I must do this on my own. I could not live with the idea that anyone lost there life because of me. I will make my decision and I will either seal him away again for the rest of my life or I will fall from grace and be the only to do so."

Integra was about to approach Seras but stopped as Seras began to walk away from her. As Seras was about to pass Eric he stood up and said, "Lady Victoria you don't have to do this," he pleaded with her, "You can confide in us, you can come to us with your problems, and you can seek our help to defeat this. Don't listen to him, he is trying to pollute your mind from the rest of the world. Don't let him turn you to ice."

Seras glared at Eric before saying, "I've saved your life from his rage once...I thought you would have learned from that experience."

Eric backed off slightly as she reminded him of how close to death he had come. Seras took that moment to move past him and out into the hall. 'I'm sorry but I must do this on my own,' she thought as she walked to her room.

* * *

Seras smiled as she sat in her private box at the Tyne Theater. She watched the first act of the Phantom of the Opera being presented by the actors on stage. Her eyes never left the stage as the story moved to the point where the phantom came to claim Christine and could not help but think that her situation was much the same. 'I can refute Alucard's advances like Christine does with the phantom or I can succumb to the darkness around him. Some would say that I'm crazy for even considering the idea but they haven't felt it. They haven't been touched by something like this. Something that is dark and dangerous but at the same time mysterious and somewhat thrilling,' Seras thought.

The curtain fell on the stage as the scene was set to change and the audience began to stand to move around with the intermission. Seras stood and stretched before pulling the curtains on her box so that she could remain alone. She left a small area open so that she could see if the play were to start again. Seras sat back down before closing her eyes and then said, "You can come out Alucard."

A dark chuckle was heard before Alucard appeared in the seat next to Seras and asked, "Am I that predictable? I might have to start mixing it up a bit."

Seras smirked before saying, "Why? I'm no fun if I'm not jumping at the very sound of your voice?"

Alucard chuckled before replying, "No, but a jump every now and then would be entertaining."

"Why are you here? Come to cash in that offer now that I am alone," Seras asked as her eye looked to the floor.

Alucard looked at Seras before joking, "You sound so enthusiastic Seras."

Seras pulled her eyes from the ground and she turned to the vampire before saying, "Your here for something else then if you are going to use my name."

"I'm simply here to remind you of the deal," Alucard replied as he laid his large hand over Seras' own hand, "You've come here alone because you know that it is only your decision. So you must make a choice."

"I know...but I don't want to talk about that here. We are being watched," Seras replied.

Alucard smirked, "So you noticed the other pairs of eyes that are on you."

Seras nodded before saying, "Integra and Eric are here watching me from Integra's private box. Thus, why I locked the door to the box and drew the curtains so that I could be alone...and so we could talk."

"What is there to talk about," Alucard asked in a teasing manner before continuing, "We have covered all that would happen with either decision."

Seras sighed before looking down at the floor and asking, "Are you telling the truth with your offer? If you are released you would become my companion?"

Seras felt Alucard's hand slowly slid up her arm while her replied, "Of course. Release me and I will do whatever you wish. I will give you wealth, power, fame, whatever your heart's desire if you hold up your side of the bargin."

Seras moved her left hand to grab a hold of Alucard's hand. She looked at him before saying, "I don't care about anything like that. I just don't want to be alone...not anymore."

Alucard smiled as he lightly grasped Seras' hand and said, "Then release me and I will stay with you until the day you die. I will never leave you, and I will never die."

Seras nodded as tears began to form in her eyes. 'I'm giving my soul to the devil...but at the same time I don't car,' she thought before replying, "I've lost so much. I'm tired of losing. I'm tired of not being in control. I'm ready to take control."

Alucard's eyes became predatory as he looked at Seras. 'Yes, live in the power. Consume it, live it, flaunt it my dear. Take my power as you own and you will be in control of everything around you,' Alucard thought as he replied, "Some would say that these ambitions are not fit for a lady."

Seras looked at him with fire in her eyes, "I don't care. I must do this or I will go mad. All those around me will be taken from me sooner or later. I will not be alone again."

"And, I thought that most little girls wanted to be princesses when they grew up," Alucard jabbed slightly to try and get a raise out of Seras.

Seras stood before she straddled Alucard while he was still in his seat. She looked into his eyes before saying, "I gave up on that dream a long time ago. And, I'll show you that I am no longer a little girl."

Seras captured Alucard's lips in a strong kiss as she heard the music begin in the background. 'I will not be alone...even if it means that I have to be with a madman for the rest of my life,' Seras thought as she felt Alucard kiss her back while the song began.

**In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came,  
That voice which calls to me, And speaks my name.  
And do I dream again? For now I find.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind.**

Seras felt Alucard's arms wrap around her as the kiss continued. She felt his gloved hand run through her blonde hair and could not help but moan at the feeling. Soon both their mouths opened and their tongues met as they continued to kiss while the play continued in the background. Alucard broke the kiss after a few more moments, knowing Seras needed to breathe, and moved his lips to the crook of Seras' neck. He heard her moan as he pulled back lightly on her hair and exposing her neck even more. "No...I would say you are not a little girl anymore," Alucard replied as he began to run his lips up Seras' neck.

**Sing once again with me, our strange duet,  
My power over you, grows stronger yet.  
And though you turn from me, to glance behind.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind.**

Seras looked back towards the crack in the curtains but her eyes where not looking at the play. She was looking to were Integra's box was as if to give a goodbye to the woman who tried to help her before Seras turned back to Alucard and said, "And, I believe others know it as well."

Alucard smiled at Seras before saying, "And, I believe you can handle them my dear. You have become stronger and now it is time that you break away from those that are trying to handle you."

Seras wrapped her hands around Alucard's head and brought his face to her face before replying, "I'll deal with them after I'm done here. I will be my own person."

'And, I will keep them from getting hurt anymore,' Seras thought as she kissed Alucard once again.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	11. Flight

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 10**

**Flight**

* * *

Here we go...back on writing after getting back from Japan. Why do I almost feel like I'm beginning to write the story line for a castlevaina game?

* * *

Seras stood at the edge of a hanger as she waited for the crew to finish their checks. The days had passed since her last encounter with Alucard and now it was time to final make her way to his castle. 'Looks like I'll be on your terms once we get there,' she thought as she lowered her sunglasses to look back into the hanger.

The crew was finishing up as Integra was bossing them around to hurry up. Seras smiled at Integra before turning back around and putting her sunglasses back in place. She and the Hellsing heir had differences in opinion on how to deal with her families curse but that was no reason to feel sore at the young woman. Integra had been there for Seras ever since she had arrived at the mansion and Seras had been very grateful for everything she had done. The only thing that Seras could fault Integra for was bringing in her so called bodyguard. 'Mr. Manning's heart is in the right place but he is just in the way at the moment...just someone else that could get hurt,' Seras thought as she looked out over the private airport.

Seras' family owned a plane so that the head of the family could jump to Romania whenever they needed and now it was time for the plane to cart the newest generation in the old quest. After a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to be met with Walter. "Miss Victoria the plane is ready for us to board," said the old butler before escorting Seras to the loading stairs.

Seras climbed the stairs before making her way to the back of the plane. The plane's interior was made for comfort as the sides had couches on both sides. The left side couch was smaller so that a small table with four chairs was also on the left side as well. Seras walked to the right side and sat down on the couch with an abrupt thud. She sighed as she took off her sunglasses and waited for the rest to board. Soon Integra and Eric boarded followed by Walter. Walter turned and caught the door as it was swung closed and locked the hatch. Walter the sat down at the table with Eric while Integra sat on the short couch across from Seras. After a minute the captain began to give the pre-flight instructions as the plane began to move out of the hanger. Integra looked at Seras before asking, "Are you ready for this?"

Seras nodded before turning and watching the plane as it taxied to the runway. After a moment the plane finished it's turn and the pilot came over the speaker and said, "Could I ask everyone to fasten their seatbelts."

Seras sat up and put on her seatbelt as the rest of the back followed. After a moment the plane back to take off and the force pulled the passengers back into their seats. Soon the plane took off into the sky with the four passengers along for the ride. Seras unbuckled her seat belt after the plane had reached altitude and laid down on the couch. She looked up at the ceiling as she thought about what was coming up, 'I have to make it to his castle and then find my way to where the ritual must take place.'

"Are you sure you're going to be okay," came Eric voice, "You didn't bring any kind of weapons with you."

Seras looked at Eric out of the corner of her eye before saying, "I've got everything I need right here," before she showed the back of her gloved hand.

Integra looked at the glove and saw the symbols stitched on the back. "Where did you learn that," Integra asked as she was pleasantly surprised by this outcome.

Seras smiled before replying, "I found a book in my grandfather's library. It had a lot of information on to how to place magic in objects and detailed how gloves would be the best idea for a person to wield it."

Integra smiled before saying, "And, I thought you were just going to walk into the place by yourself."

Seras smirked as she looked at the ceiling again before saying, "I've got all I need right here," while looking at the pocket hidden from view.

Inside the pocket an extra set of gloves were held as she had made them in secret in the last week. She had finally learned the secret that no one knew about. How to control the monster that waited for her on the other side of the trip. She had already performed the ritual she needed and only one last ingredient was left before the spell would take full effect. She was sure that she looked a little bit like Alucard with that devil may care smirk on her face. 'I guess I should get used to it...I'll be seeing it a lot more after today.'

* * *

Seras had dosed off after about an hour of flight time. Integra looked the young girl over to make sure that she was out before saying, "Walter if you would please."

Walter nodded before producing two hang guns for his jacket. He handed one to Eric before keeping the other for himself. Integra smirked as she pulled her own gun from its hiding place and then pulled a few clips out as well. She tossed two clips to Walter and Eric before saying, "Even if she seems ready to put him back to sleep this is an insurance policy. Use it for self-defense and if we have to use them to persuade her to do her duty."

Eric looked down at the gun before looking back to Integra before asking, "But, won't this just drive a bigger wedge between her and us?"

Integra sighed before replying, "I wish it was different but I'm not sure that she will be able, or wants to do it. Sometimes things must be sacrificed for the greater good."

Integra looked at Seras as she hid he gun again and thought, 'If only I knew you would do what was needed.'

* * *

Seras was in a dream and for once she was not worried about what would happen. She had made her decision and now she was ready to be faced with it. Though Alucard had yet to show himself Seras knew he was somewhere around. He seemed to be watching her from afar and not coming close for the contact she had gotten used to. "So going to leave me alone after I agree to not put you to sleep," Seras asked in her dream.

She felt the darkness smile before she heard a reply, "I wouldn't want to give anything away. If you act weird while you are sleeping that might clue them in...Integra is no fool."

Seras smiled as she felt Alucard begin to pull away. 'I guess I just get to dream for now,' she thought as she felt herself fade into the land of sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	12. The Escape

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 11**

**The Escape**

* * *

Time to have some more fun with Seras and Alucard.

* * *

Seras was awoken to someone shaking her lightly. She cracked her eyes and looked up to see Integra looming over her. Seras yawned before sitting up and stretching before asking, "What is going on?"

Integra sat back down before the pilot came over the speaker and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen we are making our final approach into Bucharest Airport. We are asking you to fasten your seatbelts as we will be making our decent in a few moments."

Seras nodded as she understood and realized that she had slept for most of the three and a half hour flight. Seras quickly fastened her seatbelt and prepared for the upcoming landing. She looked each of her plane mates over to see what each looked like. She could tell that she was the only one that had slept during the flight and an idea formed in her head as she came upon this fact, 'I have the potential of sneaking out tonight. If I can sneak out and get to the castle without anyone knowing then no one will get hurt.'

Seras did her best to keep the smile from her face knowing that Integra would pick up on the fact that she had something on her mind. Seras looked out the window to see the lighted runway coming up fast. She smirked as she looked up into the mountains. She knew that two days travel through those mountains was her target; the notorious castle Bran. It would take a day and a half by express rail and then she would have to enter the castle as the sun was setting. Seras agreed with the plan and knew she just had to play her cards right to get a leg up on those with her. 'I'll do this my way and no one will stop me,' she thought to herself.

* * *

An hour later Seras found herself sharing a room in a hotel with Integra. She looked around the room while trying to figure out how she was going to pull the escape off while Integra was in the shower. 'First, the door has a loud handle. If I turn it then it has the potential of waking Integra. Also, Integra has Walter and Eric posted in a room to watch the front. I have to get out of here without alerting Integra then out of the back door without being spotted,' Seras thought before standing.

She stood and walked over to a small bag. She opened it to be met with a large amount of Romanian currency. She pulled out two large stacks of the money and hid them right under her mattress. Seras went back to the bag and cut one of the bill holders off of a stack of currency. Seras took the paper holder and folded it in half. She then walked over to the door and slowly turned the knob. The knob made a noise here and there but not enough to get Integra's attention. Seras then slipped the paper between the seal and the closing mechanism. She then let the knob slowly turn back before it contacted the paper but did not break the paper. Seras' smiled, 'There now I can open the door without much noise. Police work comes in good every once in a while.'

Seras then sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. She placed them next to her bed so she could quickly force her feet back in the shoes while grabbing the cash. Seras then laid down and covered up while turning away from where Integra would enter the room. She pretended to be asleep as she heard the door to the bathroom open up while she thought, 'Just have to fool her into thinking I'm asleep and wait for her to go to bed.'

Integra walked out of the bathroom with her pajamas on while finishing combing her hair. Integra looked over to Seras to see her breathing evenly and looked to be asleep. Integra smiled while thinking, 'I have another day before we become enemies.'

Integra climbed into her bed and turned off the light as she went to sleep.

* * *

Seras opened her eyes and rolled over. The clock said it was just about midnight and then she focused on Integra. The young Hellsing was sleeping like a baby but Seras knew better than to automatically start her escape. Seras sat up, acting like she had just awoken for no reason, and stumbled towards the bathroom. Seras shut the door and stood around for the required time it took to use the bathroom before flushing. Seras then re-entered the room and laid back down while keeping her eyes on Integra. After another five minutes the Hellsing heir had not moved to indicate that the bathroom incident had roused her from her sleep. Seras sat up again and quietly forced her feet back in her shoes before reaching under the mattress and pulling the money out. Seras quickly pocketed the money before standing slowly and walking to the door. She placed her fingers next to the seal and pulled on the knob. The door moved forward and Seras caught the bolt before it noisily snapped out. Seras slowly allowed the bolt out before opening the door and slipping out. She left the door cracked so she did not make noise before moving down the hallway as quietly but as quickly as possible. 'Part one complete,' Seras thought as she took the stairs so if it was discovered she was gone before she got the the streets she would not be stuck in a steel box.

Seras landed at the bottom of the stairs and began towards the back of the hotel. She moved through the kitchen and was about to walk out the back door when she heard something in a language she did not understand. Seras turned to be greeted by one of the security guards looking at her with displeasure in his eyes. He moved towards her but stopped five feet from her as his skin seemed to pale. Seras did not know what was going on but then caught her reflection of of a hanging pan. He eyes were glowing red. The guard backed up slightly and screamed, "Strigoi," before running towards the front.

Seras did not waste time as she dashed out of the back door and down an alleyway. She went down two blocks before coming to the main street to see a taxi parked just up the road. Seras ran up to the taxi and tapped on the glass. The driver signaled for her to get in and Seras did not refuse. Seras climbed in the back and said, "To the train station as fast as possible."

The taxi took off down the road heading for the train station.

* * *

Integra was awoken from the sound of the door to Walter's room flying open and the sound of a scream. Integra jumped up and looked at the door to notice it was cracked instead of closed. It was at this moment that her eyes fully adjusted and she noticed that Seras was not in her bed. Integra ran to the door and flung it open to be met with Eric coming out of the room as Walter was already down the hall. Integra shouted, "What is going on?"

Eric ran along side Integra and said, "There was a scream from below...something like Stogi."

Integra's eyes widened as she said, "Strigoi...it means vampire in Romanian. This isn't good Seras is missing and now there is a vampire."

Eric's eyes widened as he asked, "What do you mean Seras is missing?"

"She wasn't in the room...Alucard might have gotten her. I was a fool to think that she was okay this close to the castle," Integra replied as she took the stairs two at a time.

Once all three got down stairs they found a frightened security guard and the manager of the hotel trying to calm him. Integra walked up and asked, "What is he saying?"

The manager looked and said, "He said he found a small blonde haired woman in the kitchen. When he was about to grab her, her eyes glowed red and he claims she was a vampire."

Integra's eyes widened before thinking, 'She can't be.'

All three ran out to the street and flagged a taxi. The three piled in and Integra shouted, "To the train station as quickly as possible.

* * *

Seras boarded the express sleeper train she had booked herself on. She sat in the general seating area and looked out the window. She was ready to bolt and find another way to get to Brasov if she needed to. Seras was sure that the guard's scream woke off enough people to get certain people's attention. As Seras watched for an signs of the three people that would be pursuing her she heard in the back of her mind, 'Quite the crafty escape artist you are police girl.'

Seras smirked a bit before replying in her mind, 'It has to be this way.'

The announcement was made that the train was leaving and all the doors were closed. The train began to moved before Seras caught sight of what she was worried about. There was Integra, still in her pajamas, running towards the train. The Hellsing heiress ran along side the train and looked up to come eye to eye with Seras. Seras could tell that Integra was trying to get the train stopped but it was too late. Integra looked at her through the window and Seras bowed her head before getting up and walking towards the sleeper car. 'It has to be this way.'

* * *

Integra had tried to stop the train but it was not going to work. She had seen the look in Seras' eyes. She knew what she was doing and it was not because of some kind of possession. 'I see...you've completely turned against us...against your honor,' Integra thought as she stopped at the end of the platform.

Integra caught her breath as Walter and Eric caught up before Eric asked, "Where is Seras? Is she okay?"

"She's turned against us. This whole thing was of her own will," Integra replied without looking up.

"It can't be," Erica replied but was cut off by Integra shouting, "Don't even think it!"

Integra continued as she looked at Eric and said, "Anyone is corruptible. We just didn't see it in her."

Integra walked pass the two men before saying, "We must get our things from the hotel and get on the next train to Brasov. Hopefully, we won't be too late.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	13. The Castle

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 12**

**The Castle**

* * *

Time to continue. Everything seems to always pile up near exam time. Oh, and it's time for a twist.

A/N: There are a lot of jumps in scene...sorry but I have multiple things to get so hopefully this won't seem too bad.

* * *

The sun rose over the mountains of the town of Brasov. On the high tops of the mountains sat an old castle that looked to be in quite disrepair. The morning was a normal one for the town. The locals began about their normal routines as the sun slowly rose higher in the sky. A whistle blew in the distance as a train came into view on the other side of the valley. After about twenty minutes the train pulled into the station and the passengers began to disembark into the town. Among the passengers was a young blonde haired woman that was not Romanian. Her blue eyes looked over the town as she walked onto the cobble stone streets. Seras stretched as she had finally made it to her destination. 'Now I just have to climb the mountain,' she thought to herself as she began to walk towards the castle off in the distance.

Seras slowly made her way through town. She did not really have time to spare but at the same time she did not want to stand out anymore than she already did. 'If Integra and crew make it here before I'm to the castle then the last thing I want is to be easily recognizable,' Seras thought as she continued on her way.

Seras looked up into the mountains as she continued her walk down the streets of the town. The castle had a look of age on it but at the same time it seemed to be in a better state then most would have thought. It was more than likely that the government had worked on preserving the castle to the best of their abilities while at the same time not making the preservation process obvious to tourist. Seras knew that the castle held a secret that not many knew of and it would be tonight that the secret would be awakened once again. She steadied herself while not stopping in her walk towards the other side of town. She had made her decision and she was not about to back down from what needed to be done. 'I have burnt too many bridges to turn back now,' Seras thought as she finally reached the other side of town.

Seras looked up the trail that lead to the castle that was quite steep and looked like it would take a few hours to climb. She sighed before head to the beginning of the trail and began her climb up the mountain side.

* * *

An hour and a half had past and Seras sat on a bench close to the top of the mountain. She had made good time and decided to take a break as she could feel her legs almost want to give out on her. As Seras rested on the bench she heard the whistle of the train as it came into the valley. Seras looked down to see another express train pulling into the station. "That's probably Integra and the rest. Well, if nothing else I have a decent head start and can rest for a bit," Seras spoke to herself as she had grown tired of the silence.

Seras sat and enjoyed the breeze on the top of the mountain as she knew it would take a while for her pursuers to catch up and that the ritual could not be preformed until the sun had set. She looked up at the castle that was just another thirty minutes away and could not help but smile. 'Soon this whole ordeal will be over,' she thought as she leaned her head back to relax for a bit longer.

'You seem very calm,' came a voice into the back of her mind.

Seras smirked before replying, 'They have a lot of ground to make up...and besides I can't begin the ritual until the sun sets. No reason to panic at the moment. As long as I enter the castle before they catch up with me then there will be no problems.'

Seras could feel Alucard smile before she heard his reply, 'Confident aren't we?"

'Again, I just have to be in castle before they catch up. I'm sure you will provide aid if I need it,' Seras replied as she looked back up at the castle.

Seras could feel the laughter over their connection before Alucard replied, 'Of course. You are getting the hang of this.'

'One more thing,' Seras began, 'I will not allow anyone to be killed. If you must stop them that is fine but they will survive this.'

'As you wish...,' came Alucard's answer before he added, 'You are growing strong with every day.'

Seras smiled at the rare compliment from the elder vampire.

* * *

Another two hours had passed and the sun was finally setting in the sky. Seras had hiked to the castle and found a spot just outside to hide until the site closed. After the last of the guards left down the mountain Seras stood from her hiding place and headed towards the gates. As Seras got to the gates she heard the large chains snap before the gates opened with a loud groan. Seras smiled as she walked through the gates and into the courtyard of castle Bran. She continued until she got to the stairs that lead into the main hall. As she was about to step up on the stairs she heard the click of a gun behind her. "That's far enough," came Integra's voice.

Seras slowly turned around to be met with Integra, Walter, and Eric pointing pistols at her. Seras smirked before saying, "So if you can't get me to be a good girl you'll force me to?"

Integra sighed as she moved forward slowly, "It didn't have to be like this. You just had to come here and seal him and that was it. We could have avoided this."

Seras stood her ground before asking, "Really? I think sooner or later it would have come to this. I'm not something to be controlled Integra...I have to be who I am."

All three were in the middle of the courtyard before Eric chimed in, "Please, Miss Victoria just seal him and we can go back home."

Seras' eyes darted to Eric before saying, "You stay out of this! I will not have a rent-a-cop telling me what to do," Seras then smirked before continuing, "ALUCARD!"

A low laugh was heard as it felt like a storm had kicked up inside the castle. Integra and company watched as a black line formed in front of Seras. In a few seconds the line began to grow into a human form. Another few seconds and the visage of Alucard was distinguishable as his clothes formed on him. Integra gritted her teeth as the vampire smirked at all of them. "You made a mistake my dear Hellsing. You came into my domain."

Integra ground her teeth together before shooting at the vampire. The bullet hit Alucard's shoulder and stopped. Alucard just smirked as the bullet was forced out of his body and the wound healed in a matter of seconds. "You should have prepared for this a bit more," Alucard replied before he turned and continued, "Seras, continue into the castle...I'll take care of them."

Seras nodded as she turned and began to walk into the inner sanctum of the castle. As Seras opened the door she heard Integra shout, "Don't do it!"

Seras sighed before walking into the castle to complete the ritual.

* * *

Alucard squared off with the three that came after Seras. He smirked before saying, "So I finally get to have my fun with the three of you."

Integra glared at Alucard before replying, "And, we finally get to square off with the demon that has been poisoning Seras' mind."

Alucard's smirk grew as Integra threw an insult at him. He crossed his arms before saying, "Well, are you three going to do anything or just let Seras continue?"

Integra turned and said lowly, "Walter you and Mr. Manning attack him and I'll try to slip through and stop Seras."

The two men nodded as Integra spun on her heel and fired twice more at the vampire. Alucard did not even attempt to dodge as the bullets hit him. The same thing began to happen. Alucard then smirked as he saw Walter take off in one direction and Eric in the other. 'This should be fun,' Alucard thought as he opened a black portal and stepped into it.

Integra took off towards the door as Alucard disappeared. She ran into the castle and turned towards the inner sanctum to chase after Seras. 'Hopefully, I can catch Seras before she reaches the site...and hopefully they can hold Alucard off,' Integra thought as she continued to run.

* * *

Eric stopped after he saw that Integra had made it inside. He held his gun as he searched for the vampire. "Looking for me," came his voice from behind Eric.

Eric spun and aimed his pistol but it was quickly knocked out of his grip. Eric dodged Alucard's slight attempt to swat at him before drawing the combat knife from its scabbard. Eric stood his ground and dodged again as he knew the vampire was playing with him. After dodging one more time Eric lunged forward and stabbed Alucard in the chest. Eric heard the vampire laugh before they made eye contact. "Silly boy," the vampire said, "You cannot harm me."

As Eric was pulling his knife out of Alucard he was hit full force. Eric went flying into a wall with his knife still in hand. He hit the ground with a thud and passed out from the force of the blow. Alucard smiled while thinking, 'You are lucky boy.'

Alucard then opened another portal and stepped through to hunt after the old butler.

* * *

Walter had heard a large smack on the other side of the courtyard but did not see Eric anywhere. As he was about to head towards where the young man should have been he heard from behind him, "Oh, don't worry. I gave the boy a little break. Your worry should be me."

Walter turned to be met with the vampire Alucard smirking down at him. Walter quickly dodged to the left as Alucard struck out at him. The butler fired off two rounds before landing and jumping again. Alucard laughed as the old man was much more spire than he had originally thought. "This is going to be fun," Alucard laughed as he struck out just to have the old man dodge again.

After about ten minutes of dodging; Walter had unloaded his entire clip into the vampire just to see the bullets fall out of the wounds they created. Walter ejected the clip as he continued to dodge and bound away from the vampire's attacks. He loaded a new clip and fired another round just to have the same thing happen. He heard Alucard laughed before the vampire called, "You can't hurt me...why don't you give up old man."

Walter continued his dodging act while replying, "As long as I keep you tied down then it doesn't matter."

* * *

Seras had finally found the chamber to complete the ritual in. She opened the door to the room and tried to walk forward but hit an invisible wall. She looked at the doorway for a moment before smiling and pulling one of her gloves off. She placed her hand on the invisible wall to feel it disappear. She placed her glove back on her hand before she began to walk through the passage way. "Stop," came Integra's voice from behind Seras.

Seras decided to ignore the warning and continued. It was then that a shot went off and Seras felt a burning in her shoulder. Seras dropped to a knee and clutched her right shoulder as she looked back at Integra and shouted, "You shot me!"

Integra moved towards Seras while replying, "I can't let you do this."

Seras felt a rage in her. She turned and thrust forward her palm covered with the glove with the fire spell on it. The symbol lit up and a fire ignited in the archway before Integra could enter. The young Hellsing was about to take aim again when Seras thrust her hand out again and the gun heated up in an instant. Integra quickly dropped the gun as it melted. She glared at Seras while she stood up. "I will not hurt you Integra," Seras began, "But, if you ever shot me again I cannot say I will keep that promise. Get out before it is too late."

Integra watched as Seras began to walk down the stairs that were at the end of the hall. "Do the right thing...seal him away!"

Seras continued down the hallway while clutching her bleeding shoulder. She made it to the bottom of the stairs to be meet by another set of double doors. Seras leaned against the doors and pushed one of them open. There in front of her stood the stone coffin from her dreams. Seras climbed the stairs before reaching the coffin. She let go of her shoulder and pushed the lid off to reveal a dried up body within the coffin. Seras took the gloves out of her pocket and placed them on the body that she knew was Alucard's body. Seras then pressed her fingers into her bleeding shoulder before she brought her fingers to the gloves and drew a symbol in her own blood. Seras then sighed and began the ritual, "Figure of darkness that dwells within dreams. Come to me and be my servant as this blood commands. Let this blood be our bond and let us walk together as master and servant."

* * *

Outside Alucard stopped attacking Walter as he turned towards the castle. He laughed before saying, "Well, seems like you have all failed," before disappearing into thin air.

Alucard's eyes opened as he looked upon Seras' face. He sat up slowly before saying, "Just one thing left Seras."

Seras nodded before pulling her collar down. She bared her neck to the vampire before saying, "Finish the ritual."

Alucard wrapped his arms around Seras before saying, "As you wish."

Seras gasped as she felt his fangs dig into her skin. She grasped his shoulders to steady herself as the pain of the fangs turned to into a wave of pleasure. Seras sighed before she passed out from the loss of blood she had already suffered. Alucard caught Seras before saying, "Now you are the true master of the monster."

* * *

Outside of the castle Eric stood up as he smiled. He had stayed down, playing dead so the vampire would not come back, but he had been fully aware. He pulled some swabs from his belt and collected the vampire blood before placing the swabs in a tube. He capped the tube before saying, "Mission accomplished," and slipped off into the Romanian mist.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	14. Return Home

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 13**

**Returning Home**

* * *

Time to get back to my Hellsing fics.

* * *

Integra had made it back outside the castle to find Walter waiting. She smiled at the old butler before saying, "At least your okay."

"I'm guessing that we failed to stop his rebirth," Walter asked as he moved towards Integra.

"You would be right old one," came Alucard's voice from behind Integra.

Integra spun to see Alucard walking out with Seras passed out in his arms. The young blonde unconsciously clung to the vampire as he walked towards the courtyard. Her collar had been pulled back and two fang marks were present on Seras' skin. The wound in her shoulder had healed completely though the hole in the shirt was still present. "What have you done to her," Integra asked as she pulled her pistol on Alucard, "Monster if you have turned her..."

Alucard smirked before replying with a condescending tone, "Of course not. I can only turn my master into a vampire if she allows me. Just because a vampire bites a mortal does not mean they become vampires...we would run out of good blood in due time if that were true."

Integra lowered her pistol before backing away from the vampire. She looked back towards Walter before asking, "Where is Mr. Manning?"

The butler shrugged before saying, "I don't know. I have looked all over for the young man and I can't find him."

Integra turned and was about to accuse Alucard before the vampire replied, "I left the boy beaten but I had nothing to do with his disappearance."

Alucard continued to walk towards the gates as he continued, "You can look for him if you wish but my master requires rest. We will be in the main hotel."

Integra watched as Alucard continued towards the gates before asking, "Why are you telling us this?"

Alucard stopped before saying, "My young master would be angry if I left you behind. She is of a purer spirit than I...I wouldn't want to see the woman that shot me again," before continuing off into the night.

* * *

Alucard sat in the best suite in the town. He had convinced the owner that Seras had already paid for her night's stay in the room. He now sat in a padded chair next to Seras who he had tucked into the covers on the large four poster bed. Alucard watched as Seras breathed in and out slowly in her sleep. She seemed at peace in her dreams now that he was not haunting them. 'Interesting to see for once,' he thought as he brushed Seras' bangs away from her eyes.

Seras sighed as she stirred slightly in her sleep. As Alucard continued to watch over his new master, there came a knock at the door. Alucard looked at the door before he motioned with his right hand. The door latch turned and opened to reveal a rather exhausted Integra about to knock on the door for a second time. The young Hellsing took the opening as an invitation to come in and walked into the room followed by Walter before the old butler closed the door behind them. Integra made her way to the other side of the bed before sitting down and glaring at Alucard. Integra and Alucard locked eyes in a staring contest for a good five minutes before the vampire chuckled and said, "We have a long way to go if you are going to act like this. Instead of moping you should just respect the decision that Seras has made."

Integra continued to look at the vampire before saying, "I will not respect the decision until I hear it was truly her's to make. For all I know you've been controlling her ever since we got to this country."

Alucard scoffed at Integra's proposal before replying, "And, if I had that kind of power over her do you think I would have spent all this time speaking my case to her. Hell, if I could've done that then I would have just slept until the bunch of you arrived."

Integra glared at the vampire before saying, "That still doesn't prove that she chose this fate."

Alucard smirked before saying, "Well, then I guess that you'll just have to sit around until she wakes up. Or you can continue your search for the boy."

Integra turned her gaze at the mention of the missing Eric Manning. The bodyguard had all but disappeared and Integra had no explanation as to what happened. 'If he ran away then why did he wait until now...Seras said he had a run in with Alucard before,' Integra though before she was brought back to Seras by a long yawn.

Both Integra and Alucard watched as the young Victoria stretched and slowly began to awaken from her sleep. Her bright blue eyes fluttered open as she was greeted with with Alucard to one side and Integra to the other. It was as Seras' eyes went back and forth from the two that both parties seemed to remember that they did not like each other and went back to their staring contest. Seras rolled her eyes before sitting up and saying, "Would you two stop acting like kids."

Alucard smirked as he leaned back in the chair and replied, "Whatever you want."

"Seras," Integra called from the other side of the bed, "Tell me...did you release Alucard willingly or did he make you do it?

Seras looked at Integra and saw the confusion in the Hellsing heir's eyes. Seras sighed before closing her eyes and saying, "I know what you want to hear but I can't say it. I was of sound mind when I released Alucard."

Integra looked at Seras as the feeling of failure washed over her. Integra took off her glasses before rubbing her eyes. She sighed before saying, "So the line of Victoria's have finally failed...Alucard is free."

Seras looked at Integra before saying, "You might feel that way but I have not failed. I chose to take Alucard as a servant and it is my responsibility to keep him in check. I have not failed...not until I loose control."

Integra looked at Seras before saying, "But, that risk is too great. You shouldn't shoulder this weight."

Seras looked away before saying, "We should start back home...there is nothing left for us here."

* * *

Five days later the group was on the Victoria family plane waiting to take off. Integra and Walter were in the front compartment at the table. They looked at each other but did not speak as the tension was heavy on the plane. Seras was not present on the couch like last time but she had locked herself in the back of the plane where there was a bed. All the window covers had been pulled down and the two doors that lead to the back bed compartment were closed. Inside the room sat Seras and her new servant. Alucard lounged back against the wall with his arms wrapped around Seras. Seras leaned against Alucard in the blackness of the room. She sighed before saying, "I have a feeling that it will take a while before Integra will get over this."

Alucard chuckled next to Seras' ear before saying, "I still don't see why you want her approval so much. You have a servant now and the power to do as you wish."

Seras looked at Alucard before saying, "I didn't do this for power. I did this for another reason."

"And, what was that," Alucard smiled as he whispered in Seras' ear.

Seras blushed before saying, "Well...I guess it was a bit of a selfish reason."

"Not always a bad thing," Alucard smirked before laughing slightly.

* * *

He sat in a dark room as he waited. After a few more moments a man in a uniform walked in and sat down. The solider smiled before asking, "Did you get the samples?"

Eric Manning smiled as he produced a capsule filled with a dark red blood. He handed it over to the solider saying, "I believe this is what you wanted."

The solider smiled before saying, "Good, Mister Manning. Now we can begin our work."

The solider got up and began to walk out of the room. Eric stood up and said, "Just remember my reward."

As Eric left the room the solider smiled evilly and said, "Don't worry Mister Manning we remember. We remember very well."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to

* * *


	15. The Master's Burden

**Family Blood**

**Chapter: 14**

**The Master's Burden**

* * *

I'm back. Time for some more fun.

* * *

The night air of London had a cold bite as the beginning of the night fog crept over the city. It was on this type of night that was known for mischief. It was into this atmosphere that a teenaged girl ran through a back alley. She looked behind her as she continued to run. Her breath came in fast clips as she did not slow down. As her breath misted in front of her she continued to run without slowing. Her body ached, her muscles burned, her lungs felt like a stone was slowly crushing them but she did not let up in her pace. She looked behind her again but saw nothing. As her head turned to the front she was hit in the stomach by something. She collapsed to the ground as her body shut down from the force of the blow. She laid on the ground as her lungs force her to cough. The cough brought up her precious life blood with it as the blow had ruptured something within her body. She gasped and cried as what had hit her watched. The creature stood in the darkness as it watched the girl in pain. It took delight in watching her squirm and the noise she made as she sank into despair. It slowly moved towards the ground as the crimson fluid spilled onto the ground. Its tongue came from its mouth and sampled the blood before coming back to its home. The creature chuckled evilly before saying, "Didn't they ever teach you...looking back leaves you open."

The girl tried to move away but was pinned before screaming, "Leave me alone!"

The figure chuckled again before saying, "Sorry my dear but the night has just begun."

* * *

Seras sighed as she sipped her first cup of coffee. Normally, such an act would not be out of place except for the fact that it was well past noon. The young heiress had not even changed out of her pajamas even thought it was well past the time. She sat in her kitchen with what was left of her breakfast and coffee. It was into this scene came Integra Hellsing. The young Hellsing stopped to take in Seras before saying, "So how late were you up this time?"

Seras took a moment to look up before she replied, "About four in the morning or so."

Integra sat down before shaking here head and saying, "You may not be like him but you stay up the same hours."

Seras huffed slightly before saying, "You know he is liable to get bored and cause a problem if I'm asleep. At least messing with me keeps him from causing damage."

Integra cocked an eye at Seras before saying, "You mean physical damage. I doubt that there is no damage mentally with the way he is."

Seras shrugged before saying, "What's up. You're here for some reason."

"Do I have to have a reason to check on you," Integra asked.

Seras could not help but think, 'Ever since that day you have,' but held her tongue as she knew it was not proper.

It was true that ever since the night Seras had become Alucard's master there had been a slow parting between the two young women. Integra still saw Alucard's freeing as a huge mistake and Seras disagreed. The two never truly got into a fight but if watched closely it was evident that the two were on thin ice with each other. Each meeting held a tension on the air that was thick enough to make anyone choke as both disagreed but would not state their own case in fear of causing a greater divide than what was already there. After a few moments of silence Integra cleared her throat before saying, "But, I came here to show you this."

Integra placed a newspaper in front of Seras. The headline told of a gory scene in the back areas of London. A teenaged girl had been found dead in a back alley. As Seras read on she came to a part of the story that told that the girl's body had been completely drained of blood. Seras went slightly pale at the reading of that line before she looked down at the picture of the scene. "Well, it was to be expected that they wouldn't show her body in the paper," Seras replied.

Integra smirked before saying, "Is that the former police in you," before she produced some pictures, "We still have some contacts within the police department."

Seras grabbed the picture and studied it before she reached for a magnifying glass. She looked closely at the girl before saying, "It looks like she was attacked by a wild animal...but being in the middle of London...and these holes on the neck tell me something different."

Integra watched while saying, "You're on the right track."

"What should we do," Seras asked.

Integra looked at he young heir and said, "Well, I would suggest you talk with your newest servant. If anyone would have an expert opinion on this situation it would be him," before getting up and beginning to walk away.

Seras looked at Integra as she left and said, "And, here I thought you hated him."

Integra stopped but did not turn around as she said, "I do hate him...but sometimes you have to fight fire with fire."

* * *

Seras sat in a comfy chair in her study. A cup of hot tea let off its steam on from the small table at her side. She waited as the sun slowly lowered in the western sky. It was only a matter of time before he awoke and she was preparing herself for her coming talk with the vampire that was bound to her. As she waited she could not help but think about the poor girl in the paper that had been brutally killed by what looked to be a vampire. 'Integra said it would be good to fight fire with fire but I'm the one stuck doing the negotiations."

"Negotiating for what," came the baritone voice from behind Seras' chair.

Seras felt a shiver go down her spine as she heard the voice. Alucard walked out from behind the chair before looking down at Seras. He looked the young girl up and down before saying, "So, what favor are you wanting of me?"

Seras pulled out the article and handed it to Alucard. As the vampire read the article, Seras grabbed the cup of tea and took a sip as she waited. Alucard lowered the piece of paper before saying, with a smirk on his face, "Seems London has a bit of a vampire problem."

"That's what I thought as well but I wanted to get your opinion," Seras replied as she set the cup down on the saucer she held.

Alucard's smirk widened before moving a bit closer as he placed his hands on the arm rests of the chair. Alucard leaned closer before saying, "Then why are you so worked up. If you just wanted to know what the problem was then you wouldn't be worried. There is something else."

Seras lowered her head before saying, "No one deserves to die like that. No one no matter what they have done. I have to capability to hunt down this monster so it would be terrible if I didn't try."

Alucard moved his right hand and moved Seras' face up to look at him. "I'm not interested in your reasons...just give the order. The relationship of master and servant is not give and take it is order and carry out. Order me to do your will and it will be done...my master."

Seras' eyes narrowed as Alucard instilled in her the feeling of power. She looked into his blood, red eyes before saying, "Then we are going to London and we are going to hunt down and destroy this vampire."

Alucard chuckled before saying, "That is more like it."

Alucard moved to leave before he was called back by Seras, "Alucard...wait."

Alucard turned his head and looked at Seras while he listened, "It...it has...has been a while," Seras replied as she extended her wrist.

Alucard turned around and kneeled in front of Seras before taking her hand. "I see that you've come to enjoy it as much as I do," Alucard replied before running his tongue on Seras' wrist.

Seras moaned slightly before she gasped as she felt Alucard bite into her flesh. The moaning started again as she felt him begin to lick at the blood that was leaking out of the wound. After a moment Alucard began to suck on the wound before Seras replied, "That's enough."

Alucard pulled back and looked up to see Seras' eyes were hazy. Seras smirked before saying, "I'm nothing more than an addict."

Alucard stood up before running a hand on Seras' cheek, "You are my dear. But, so am I," before disappearing into the night.

Seras sighed as she snuggled up and began to doze off, 'It's almost like a drug.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to

* * *


End file.
